


Blood Thoughts: Book 2

by TheRavynFire



Series: Chase Morgan Stories [2]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Eric Northman being Eric Northman, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vampires, but typical true blood vampire stuff, ill update the tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavynFire/pseuds/TheRavynFire
Summary: Sequel to Blood Thoughts. Chase Morgan is trying to deal with all the changes in her life which include a new ability she cant quite control, a certain viking vampire she's fallen for, and a family secret that changes everything she feels about herself.
Relationships: Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Chase Morgan Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574413
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Prologue

_ “It’s because you were adopted, Chase.”  _

To say that I was shocked would be to say the least. I felt my insides twist, my breath stopped right in my chest, and I was met with a wave of nausea. I didn't realize I was leaning until my back met the counter, startling me, it was the only thing that kept my on my feet. My hand came to my chest, feeling my heart stutter beneath. 

My moms face fell. “Breathe, Chase, breathe. You’re turning pale!” 

“Adopted?” I stuttered, the word burned my tongue. “What?” I shook my head and struggled to straighten my body. “How? What do you mean?”

My mother was nodding, shame written across her features. “Yes, honey, but please let me explain to you-,” she reached for me.

My hands went up immediately, halting her attempt to comfort me. I hadn’t realized it until that moment, but I was panting now, feeling well on my way to a panic attack. I didn't understand how it was possible, there’d never been any inkling that my parents might not be my biological parents. I felt a sense of betrayal, like my whole life had been a lie. 

The energy stirred within me, no doubt called upon by my abruptly frantic state, it swirled excitedly and threatened to take me over. I shut my eyes, willed my body to calm down before I did something that hurt my mother or myself. But after several deep breaths, the energy had dwindled none, in fact it felt stronger. It throbbed and pulsed with each beat of my heart. 

“Ch-Chase?” My mother sputtered, her voice was laced with fear and panic. 

I forced myself to open my eyes, unable to resist, worried that my reaction might send her health into distress. A shocked gasp left my lips, my eyes darting around to see that everything that was not bolted down was floating in midair. My mother stared in wide eyed awe and horror, looking between the items to me and back around again. 

“Chase is this you? You’re doing this?” She asked zoning in my toaster, the item floating nearest to her. 

“I-I-.” I couldnt find the words. But I knew it was me. What else could it be?

I unclenched my fists and everything that had been suspended dropped back down to its rightful place with various sounds of contact, making both myself and my mother jump. She looked at me then and for the first time in a long time, she looked afraid.  _ Of me.  _ The last time that I had seen this terrified look upon her face was when I had first told her about what I could do at the age of six. She hadn’t believed me, until I took her hand and read every thought, emotion, and secret growing through her head aloud. I had felt her fear then, at the tender age of six, raw and visceral. I started wearing gloves the next day. 

“All these years,” I breathed unable to look at her. “You knew what I could do. You knew I had questions about myself. You knew that I thought I was some kind of  _ freak _ . You could have told me. You could have told me the truth.”

She shook her head, her smooth face wrinkling with desperation. “No, chase, honey, I wanted what was best for you. I wanted you to have a normal life. I didn’t want you to know where you came from. I wanted you to be happy.” 

I felt angry suddenly. “Where I come from? It would have been better to know that I was adopted rather than grow up questioning why I wasn't like you and Dad and Isaac.”

Her face contorted into mixtures of remorse, shame, and fear. “I am sorry. I never wanted you to know. You were my daughter. Our little girl and we never thought otherwise. You were ours and ours alone.”

“While I appreciate that, Mom, it’s not the point! You kept something vital to me knowing the truth about myself from me!” I shook my head again. “And now I feel like I don't know myself at all. Every story you told me about being pregnant with me, about my early child, it's all a lie?...you..dad…” My eyes widened as a thought hit me. “Is Isaac adopted too?”

She faltered. “No, honey, Isaac...is our biological son.”

That felt like the icing on the cake. I couldn't take anymore information. I turned on my heel and walked right out of the kitchen, straight to my bedroom where the door slammed shut behind me without me touching it. The energy was still boiling inside of me, amped up by all the emotions swarming through me. 

I stood in my room, hugging myself, unsure of what to think or what to do. Somewhere out there were my real parents, who knew who or  _ what _ I really was, and what was happening to me. 

There was a soft knock on my door. “Chase? Please, can we just sit down and talk about this?”

I ignored her. Before I had made a decision about what to do next, I was going to my closet, grabbing my duffle and beginning to pack. My mother continued knocking, I threw clothes into my bag at random. I had to leave. I needed space. I needed time to  _ think _ . I needed to get out of the house before I exploded.

I finished gathering my things and looked under my bed for the stash of cash I’d been accumulating through work. I stuffed it into my pocket and zipped my duffle. Making sure to take my phone and car keys I opened my bedroom door, finding my mother on the other side. Her eyes dropped to the duffel hanging from my shoulder and then to my car keys, clutched between my fingers.

"Where are you going?"

"I need time to think." I moved past her.

She followed behind me, her steps quick and urgent. "Chase, please let's just sit down and discuss this," she said anxiously. "You are still injured and I don't think you should be driving right now, especially not when you are so emotional."

I disregarded her words, nearing the front door. It swung open before I could reach for it startling us both. I gritted my teeth, I had to get a hold on this ability before I hurt someone. I moved through the open doorway and headed for my car, hearing her footsteps behind me after she recovered. She reached me as I pulled my car door open and slid in.

"Chase, please, I am begging you," she pleaded. "Don't go."

I didn't look at her. I couldn't.

"I can't stay here," I said putting my key in the ignition.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know."

"When will you come back?"

"I may not."

I shut the car door, narrowly missing her. I turned the key and the engine rumbled to life. I shifted to reverse and pressed the gas, backing out of the driveway and steering toward the freeway. I didn’t look back. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase returns to Bon Temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.

_ Two Weeks Later _

**_Welcome to Bon Temps_ **

The Bon Temps welcome sign greeted me as I drove back into town after a two week absence. It was a perfect day outside, the sun shining brightly overhead, the air surprisingly cool and breezing through my rolled down windows as I drove down the main road. 

Truth be told I had missed Bon Temps, even though I’d only lived here a short while, it felt more like home than any other place had. 

After leaving my home in a frantic and emotional state I had decided that solitude was what I needed. I needed time away from everyone in my life, away from the vampires and the danger and most of all my parents. I needed time to think. To process. And I’d ended up in a hotel in Bossier City, just outside of Shreveport. 

A part of me felt bad for leaving my brother without saying goodbye, as well as Sookie given what we’d gone through together, and not clearing the air between Jason and I, and Sam without letting him know I’d be going leaving him short staffed, but I needed space. 

I’d turned my cell phone off after checking in and hadn’t turned it back on since, though I was tempted many times, especially when Eric did not come looking for me as I’d assumed he would. 

I hadn’t wanted solitude from him, not when I’d finally given in and felt like we’d had a breakthrough during our last encounter. I’d expected him to show up at the hotel the moment night fell on the first night, easily able to find me through the blood bond, and ask me what the hell exactly I was doing, maybe keep me company, perhaps tell me I was being foolish, but to come nonetheless. 

But he hadn’t.

And it had stung more than I expected it to. 

I got over the confusion and hurt feelings that I’d felt after the third day, telling myself that Eric and I weren’t ‘boyfriend and girlfriend’. He had made that quite clear. He didn’t owe me anything. I’d thought of calling Fangtasia once or twice, to see if he was angry that I had left, but knowing he could sense me and that he had decided to not come looking for me told me enough. If he wanted to be angry that I had left, he could be angry. 

I chose to spend my time in solitude focusing on trying to find out about my past and trying to get a hold on the new power that I had. With very limited information I was unable to find out anything about my biological parents, quickly realizing that google didn’t hold the information and I would ultimately have to talk to my parents about my past. 

Google did have plenty of information on telekinesis and telepathy and I spent many nights reading about it and practicing. I tried to practice calling forth and controlling the energy that I felt whenever I was in danger, to use it on command, but hadn’t had much success. It seemed the power was tied to my emotions and survival. And after spending three hours trying and failing to move a spoon across a dresser I’d given up when it proved futile. 

The two weeks passed faster than I expected and I knew that I had been gone long enough when my savings dwindled from paying for the hotel and food. I knew that I couldn't keep running from my problems and would have to face them and my parents. I missed my friends and life by then. I accepted that change was going to happen, a change that I may not like and that may not have been easy, but I’d learn to deal with it. I’d packed my duffel and drove back to Bon Temps after check out. 

I wasn’t too eager to return home and decided to stop at Merlotte’s first to see Sookie and beg for my job back from Sam. I hoped that though my track record with work wasn’t exactly great, he’d give me a second chance and I could prove that I could be a good employee. 

When I stepped into the building I was surprised to find the place pretty empty, which was unusual given that it was during the lunch rush. Sam and Tara stood behind the bar, drying glasses and Sookie and Arlene were on the side, sitting on the stools and staring up at the television. 

The ding of the bell alerted them to my presence, multiple sets of surprised eyes turning to find me. Sookie was the first to move, jumping off the bar stool and running to me, Sam and Tara followed closely behind me. Her arms wrapped around me, hugging me tightly, I welcomed her embrace and let her hold me/ 

“Where the hell have you been?” Sookie demanded, pulling back to look me in the eye with a stern frown. 

“Yeah, between you and Lafayette missing I am way understaffed,” Sam added facetiously, waiting for Sookie to move aside to embrace me next. “We’ve been worried sick.”

“I didn’t mean to worry anyone,” I sighed into his shoulder. “I had some things to take care of out of town. And honestly after what happened with…” I didn’t need to elaborate. He of all people knew the most. “I needed some time.” 

“Without telling anyone? Your mom and brother have come in every day looking for you,” Tara arched a suspicious eyebrow. “Asking us if we’ve heard from you.”

“Yeah, everyone was really worried. We all were,” Sookie added with a grave look. She lowered her voice a little and leaned in closer to me speaking so softly only I could hear. “Including Eric.” 

I was surprised at that. Had he come here looking for me as well? Why would he have when he could sense me through the blood bond. He had to know that I was alive and well. I chose to ignore that comment when something that Sam had said finally registered in my brain. 

“Wait, did you say Lafayette was gone as well? Did he quit?” 

“No,” Sam answered, shrugging. “He just stopped showing up for work and nobody has seen or heard from him. Poor Terry is back there working the kitchen all alone. I swear he’s seconds from a mental breakdown.” 

I hadn’t known Lafayette that long, but it seemed odd. He made it clear to all he was ‘serious about his paper’ and in all the time I’d known him he’d never missed a shift. But as much as I knew he was serious about his money I’d heard he’d like to party and perhaps the partying had gotten intense. 

Tara didn’t seem worried, waving it off. “He does this sometimes. I’m sure he’s fine.”

I tried to think optimistically about Lafayette and nodded. If Tara, his own cousin, thought he was alright and this was nothing to worry about then I wouldn’t argue it. 

“Hopefully he’s okay,” I commented before I turned to Sam. “Can we talk in private?” 

“Sure, let's go to my office.” 

Sookie was frowning beside me. I knew she wanted to talk. “You're next on my list, Sookie. I promise,” I assured her.

She nodded in answer watching me follow Sam to his office. Sam ushered me in, shutting the door behind us, regarding me with a hesitant look. The last time I had seen Sam he had saved my life, and Sookie’s, and may have possibly been a dog when he’d arrived. I’d never thanked him for that or questioned if what I believed was true. 

I wrung my hands nervously. “I just wanted to say first that I am sorry for leaving town without talking to you first. I know that you said after my ordeal with Renee I could come back whenever I was ready, but I should have touched base with you first. I just needed some time away from this town. But I am back now and I’m just hoping that… I still have a job?”

Sam huffed a laugh, grinning at me. “Of course you do, Chase. I’m just glad you’re okay. Everyone was worried about you and we were starting to think the worst.” 

For the first time since I’d left I started to feel some regrets about it. I expected people to worry, but did not account for how much they’d worry and how it would affect others. 

“I’m sorry about that. I am going to go home and talk to them after I leave here.” 

“Well you can have your job back, of course, you let me know when you want to start. Hopefully it's soon because I could use the help,” he chuckled. His chuckle died down and his expression turned sincere. “And Chase, you know if you need to talk, I am here for you.”

“Thank you, Sam, that means a lot. I’d like to start tomorrow if I could?”

“Perfect, how about an afternoon shift?” 

“Great, I’ll see you tomorrow,” I slowly made my way to the door. “Thanks again, Sam.”

“No problem.”

I paused at the door, gripping the doorknob, a question on the tip of my tongue. I looked over my shoulder and saw that he’d moved to his desk and was shuffling through some papers. He looked up when he didn’t hear the door open, both eyebrows raising expectantly. I released the doorknob and turned to face him.

“Was there something else?” He straightened, dropping the papers back to his desk. 

“That day in the cemetery...with Renee…” his face fell as I spoke and he shifted nervously on his feet. “Were you...a dog when you got to the cemetery?”

His face reddened. His eyes dropped. “Well…” he rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s a...a long story.”

“If you were somehow able to turn into a dog, believe me I would understand,” I replied, sensing his hesitation. “There are things about me that you don't know… and I think that you and I might have a few things in common.”

His face brightened with intrigue, he stepped toward me, lowering his voice. “You’re a shifter too?”

I raised an eyebrow. So he could turn into a dog. My boss was a shapeshifter. I didn't know what was weirder, the fact that he could do it or the fact that I wasn't at all shocked or scared by it. 

“I’m not a shifter, but...I am something...different. I’m a telepath…” I left out the telekinesis. It was still too new. 

Sam's eyes went wide and unlike me, he looked surprised. "A telepath…like Sookie?"

"Well yes…but I can only read thoughts by touch," I explained. "And I keep my hands to myself for that reason."

Sam shook his head in shock. "And here I was thinking that Sookie was the only unique girl in this town," he turned away from me for a moment. "So this doesn't scare you?"

"What doesn’t scare me?"

Sam huffed as a smile played at his lips. "The fact that your boss can turn into a dog? And other things..." he added as an afterthought.

"No, that doesn’t scare me. You saved my life that day," I answered. "Sookie and I would probably be dead if you hadn't showed up…as that dog."

Sam's blush went deeper, his smile grew. "Well…you're welcome…"

I grinned at him. "I should be going…I have a lot of catching up to do with people…but this was nice, Sam…thank you for being honest with me," I said reaching for the door.

Sam nodded. "No problem. Thank you for coming back."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

I slipped through the door in time to see Sookie at the pick up window. She placed her orders on a tray and looked up to see me approaching. She looked different, happier if it was possible. Her eye had almost healed and you could barely see the faint hints of yellow and black around it. She was wearing her hair curly which I had never seen her do. It was clear she had gone through some changes over the past two weeks as well.

“Do you want to talk now or we could meet up later?” I offered. 

“No, I want to talk now, let me just put these orders out and I will meet you outside.”

I nodded in answer and headed for the front entrance, halting when Arlene stepped in front of me. Her face was a mask of emotions, her hair a red mane around her head. She and I had gotten along fairly well since I’d begun working there, but I hardly knew anything about her outside of work. All I’d known was that she was engaged to Renee and obviously that hadn’t ended well. 

“Hey Arlene...what’s up?” I asked carefully. 

Without warning she pulled me into her embrace, hugging me tightly, thankfully managing to miss skin to skin contact. She let out a loud pitiful sounding sob. “Chase, I never got to tell you how sorry I was about Renee,” she cried into my shoulder. “I had no idea what he was doing. I swear it. I never imagined he’d hurt you or Sookie like that. I just-.”

“Arlene, really, it’s okay,” I insisted, gracefully ducking out of her embrace. Her dark mascara had started to run in black trails down her cheeks. I reached over to the nearest napkin dispenser and handed them to her. She wiped at her eyes, somehow making it worse. 

“I just really wanted to apologize. To let you know how truly sorry I am,” she frowned, wiping again and smearing her make up more. 

“Arlene, really, it’s fine. I don't blame you. You have nothing to apologize for,” I assured. 

She sniffled and wiped at her nose. “Okay...Excuse me, I gotta go fix my face.”

I stepped to the side to let her go and saw Sookie behind me. She didn't say a word, only took hold of my arm and led me out into the thick Louisiana air. She rounded the building, pulling me along, stopping near Sam’s trailer. 

“Okay, spill it.” She crossed her arms. “How did you do it?

I frowned. “Do what?”

She huffed. “You disappear for two weeks without telling anyone, even Eric couldn’t find you. How did you manage to block him?”

I was genuinely confused. “Block him? What are you talking about?”

She sighed exasperatedly. “Eric called Bill asking if he or I had seen or heard from you, which we hadn’t. Bill told me that Eric said that he could no longer sense you and thought you were…dead. Once Bill told me that we all were assuming the worst.”

I deflated a little. 

Eric couldn't sense me anymore?

That was why he hadn't come to find me. 

But  _ why _ couldn't he sense me?

“Whatever I was doing I wasn't doing it on purpose. I have no idea what’s going on.”

Sookie regarded me with skepticism. “Chase what's going on with you?” 

“There’s been a lot going on and I left because I needed to get away. I wasn't trying to worry anyone.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about. I’m talking about you throwing Renee off of Sam with touching him and then you somehow sever the bond you have with a thousand year old vampire. I asked Bill about it, he said that doesn't happen.” 

I wished that I had answers for her, for  _ myself, _ but I didn’t. I had no idea what was happening to me. “I’m questioning all those things myself. I really don’t know. Before I left, my mother told me that I was adopted. And that means that I could be anyone. My biological parents could have had these powers. My biological parents may not have been human for all I know.”

Her face fell in surprise. “Adopted?”

“Yes. Adopted. That’s the real reason I left town. After hearing that I just...needed space.”

“Oh gosh, Chase,” she wrapped her arms around me again, hugging me tightly once more. “I’m sorry for being so damn nosy and demanding answers like that. I really was just worried about you is all.” 

I didn’t try to duck out of her hug like I had with Arlene. I let her hold me. “It’s alright.” I knew she meant well. “I’m sorry that I just left without saying anything, especially after what happened with Renee-Drew-whatever.”

Sookie finally released me. “It’s fine. It doesn't really matter...Are you going to try to find your biological parents?”

“I feel like I dont have much of a choice,” I shrugged. “If I want to understand what’s happening to me, I have too.”

Sookie nodded absently, her face scrunched up in thought. "You know I am here if you need me for anything."

"Yes, I know and thank you. I should head home and call off the search parties."

“Call me later alright? I have plans with Bill, but if you want to talk or anything you just call me and I’ll cancel," she said sincerely.

"I will. Tell Sam and everyone I said goodbye.”

* * *

I spent the car ride home practicing what I planned to say to my parents. I would apologize for worrying them of course, but I still wasn’t sorry that I’d left. And I had questions that needed answers. Questions I hoped they answered. My parents had always been the over protective and sheltering kind, always in the favor of ‘protecting me’ rather than tell me the truth. I knew the conversation wouldn’t be easy, but It was one we  _ needed  _ to have. 

My house looked the same when I pulled into the driveway, aside from a car that I didn’t recognize and assumed was a rental car for my mother. I got my bag from the trunk and walked up the porch steps, finding the front door unlocked when I tried the knob. I could hear the televisions and signs of life as I pushed the door open. 

“Chase?!”

It was my mother, Mary’s, voice full of hope and surprise. She was running out of the kitchen and pulling me into a strong embrace before I could shut the door behind me. I let her hold me, wrapping my arms around her and feeling her sigh in relief. She pulled back after a few seconds, looking me in the eye, tucking my hair behind my ear, looking me over with parental concern. 

“Are you alright? I am so glad that you are back. We’ve been so worried.” 

“I’m fine. I just needed time. I wasn’t trying to make you worry on purpose.”

“Where did you go?” She released me then, stepping back so I could shut the door.

“Bossier City. I stayed in a hotel.”

She frowned at that. I knew she wouldn't approve of it, but she thankfully said nothing about it. I decided to change the subject.

“Is Isaac home?”

“He’s in the guest room with your father. He’s been just as worried about you as your father and I.”

“Dad is here?”

“Yes, he’s been worried sick as well. You know how he-.”

“I know, mom. I know. I am sorry again,” I interrupted. “I’m going to go say hi and then we can talk.”

I knew she’d want to ask me more questions, no doubt lecture me on running out, but I wanted to see Isaac first. I at least owed him a hello after disappearing on him while he was still in the hospital. I moved past her and made my way to the guest room where they had set Isaac up. The door was partially closed, but I could hear the television playing when I pushed against it. They had filled the previously empty room with furniture, including a bed, dresser, desk, and mounted tv. My mom had no doubt taken it upon herself to decorate it for him, making the room look similar to his childhood bedroom back in Austin. 

Isaac was lying on the bed, his back leaned against the headboard, his casted leg elevated on a pillow. My father, Christopher, was sitting in the desk chair, remote in hand. They both looked up when I entered, their faces falling. 

“Chase!” Christopher blurted, jumping to his feet and rounding the bed. I was in his arms seconds later. “Oh sweetheart, we were worried sick.” 

I shouldn’t have been surprised that my dad was there. I’m certain my mother called him in a frantic state the moment I’d left. My dad had always been the more level headed parent. Where my mother was stern and strict and, frankly, judgemental; my dad was always calm and lax and understanding. I could talk to him about anything. And he always found a way to level my mom out. They were completely opposites and I imagined that’s why they worked so well. 

I didn’t find any anger toward my father, not the way that I had been angry at my mother, which I knew wasn’t fair. But our relationship was much different than the one I had with my mom which always seemed strained. 

“I’m sorry, Dad,” I whispered into his shoulder. “I didn’t mean to scare anyone.” 

“It’s alright, Kiddo. I just wish you would have called at least to let us know you were okay,” he replied, releasing me. “Your mother and I could have sat down and had a talk with you about...everything before you did something...rash.” 

“I want to have that talk, but first I need to talk to my brother,” I said looking over at Isaac who sat up straighter. 

Christopher nodded and left us alone, shutting the door behind him. Isaac watched me join him on the bed with a sad look in his eye. His face full of apologies before he even spoke. 

“I didn’t know, Chase. I swear.”

“I know you didn’t.”

“I feel like an asshole.”

“Don’t.”

“All those times I made fun of you when we were younger and told people you werent my real sister,” he shook his head. 

“Isaac-.”

“I don’t care if you're not my blood sister. You’re still my sister and I love ya’. And I’ll kick the ass of any who says otherwise.” 

I chuckled. “I just wanted to apologize for leaving without saying anything.” 

He scoffed and waved my statement away. “Don't worry about it. I probably would have done the same. I knew you were okay.”

A comfortable silence fell over us and Isaac shook his head again. “I still can’t believe it. It doesn’t make a lick of sense to me. You have the same hair and eye color as me. People always talked about how much you look like dad. I’d never know by looking at you.”

It was true, I did bear a strong resemblance to Christopher, I had his dark hair and light eyes. But depending on how old I was when I was adopted that could have been one of the deciding factors of why they chose to adopt me.

“Are you going to try and find your biological family?” He asked hesitantly when I said nothing. 

“I have questions that only my biological parents can answer, but me looking for them doesn’t change anything. Mom and Dad are still my Mom and Dad and you’re still my brother. I just need to know why I can do the things that I do…”

He nodded in understanding. 

“I’m gonna go talk to Mom and Dad. I’ll be back alright?”

“Sure.”

I slid off the bed and offered him one last smile before leaving the room. I found my parents sitting at the kitchen table across from each other with steaming mugs in hand. There was another mug still steaming sitting in front of the empty chair. Mary offered me a small smile and motioned to the empty chair. That was my mother, always thinking ahead. I took the seat, catching my parent's nervous and anxious looks. I wrapped my hands around the mug, taking in the warmth and letting it flow up my arms.

"So how should we start?" I asked lifting the mug to my mouth to take a sip. It was sweetened tea.

My parents shared a long look. It was my dad who spoke first. 

“Your mother and I tried to have a child for a long time and it just wasn’t working. And after a few years of failure, we decided to look into adoption. We signed up for a few agencies and went to a children’s receiving home, which is where we found you.”

“They didn’t know exactly how old you were, but guessed that you were around 2 years old,” Mary cut in. “They didn’t know your birthday. You had been there for 6 months and you were very cute and smart. We knew right away that we wanted you. You were legally ours and living at home with us three months later-.”

“And you took to us right away,” Christopher cut in. “You were such a happy child. You never asked for anyone else.”

Mary nodded in agreement. “And you made us happy.” 

I took my time processing that information, worried that letting my emotions run wild would trigger my power. I had more questions now after hearing about my adoption than I’d had before. I had assumed I was adopted as a baby, my biological parents giving me up right after my birth. Had they wanted me a first? Was I taken from them? Why didn't the receiving home know my age or birthday?

“They didn’t know my birthday? Did they say anything about my parents? Did they know who they were? Or where I came from?” 

My dad smiled sadly at me. “The children’s home said that you were brought in one night by the police. They weren’t given a lot of information and wouldn’t tell us much. We were worried at first, we’d wanted to know your medical history and other important things, but the home said they couldn’t release information they didn’t have.” 

“They told you nothing about my biological parents?” 

Mary shook her head. “No, sweetheart.”

“Not even a name? A last name?” 

They both shook their head. 

I deflated slightly. I was left with more questions than answers. 

“And my name? Chase is my real name?” 

“Chase is the name that the receiving home was told when you were dropped off. No last name. We didn’t change it because we didn’t want to traumatize you by giving you a name you didn’t recognize. We only changed your last name to Morgan.”

I took a moment to let that sink in, my thoughts turning to my brother.

“And Isaac? If you couldn’t conceive… was he adopted from somewhere else?”

“No, he was a miracle baby…" Christopher shrugged half heartedly. "Your mother found out she was pregnant with him shortly after we adopted you."

I nodded and took a deep breath. “I’d like to know the name of the receiving home. I’d like to call them myself and try to get more information.”

“Listen Kiddo, are you sure you want to go down that road?” Christopher asked. 

I didn’t feel that I had much of a choice. I  _ needed  _ answers. I nodded. 

Another look was shared by my parents. My mother nodded reluctantly at my dad, as if giving permission for him to tell me.

“Dallas Children's Receiving Home in Texas is where we adopted you,” Christopher sighed in answer. “That is where we found you.” 

I rose from the table and hugged Mary. She tensed in surprise, but hugged me back. “Thank you for telling me the truth.” 

She was still my mother, in every way besides biologically, she had been the one to raise and love me, which is more than I could say for whoever my biological parents were.

"You are home to stay now correct?" Christopher asked with an arched eyebrow as I pulled away from Mary.

"I am, but I may go to Dallas," I sat back into my chair. “I need to find answers to my questions. Something is happening to me and I need to know why."

"Chase, I really wish you would reconsider this…what if you find out something horrible about whoever your… other parents were?" Mary asked me carefully.

"What if they know some way to take my abilities away and make me normal?" I countered.

They didn't look convinced about what I had said and I knew that they were thinking the exact same thing I was thinking in the back of my mind. What if I wasn't human? Or what if my parents were crazy telepathic and telekinetic psycho axe murderers? I had considered all of these things during my two week stay at Bossier City Hotel and had decided that in my case, ignorance was not bliss.

"I am going to find out who my biological parents were," I said determinedly as I rose to my feet and picked up my mug of tea. “I have to do this. I hope you understand that.”

Christopher nodded and Mary offered me a tight lipped smile. 

“We do, Kiddo,” Christopher said. 

“I am going to go lay down for a bit.”

They said nothing, only nodded again. I went to my bedroom and shut the door behind me. I leaned against it for a moment, taking a deep breath before drinking in a long swallow of the now lukewarm tea. I had little to go on, but I was going to find out who my biological parents were. 

But first I had a few things to square away with Eric Northman.


	3. Chapter 3

After a hot shower and unpacking my bag I spent the hours before sunset spending time with my brother and parents. The air was tense at first, but the tension slowly eased the more we talked and it almost felt like old times from back home in Austin.

It was nice to spend time with them, actively avoiding the topic of my adoption, and just be in the moment.

When the sun set and I changed into more Fangtasia appropriate clothes I saw my parents worried look when I told them I was going out and would be back later. I had to reassure them I would be coming back and that I would be safe, but they made no comments besides my father telling me to 'have fun'. My brother gave me a knowing look when I slipped out of the door, calling after me to be careful.

Fangtasia's parking lot was full with cars and people, a line formed at the door though it was barely an hour past sunset. The night air was warm around me as I walked toward the entrance. I made sure to keep my face calm, but my insides were burning with nervousness.

I could only imagine what Eric's reaction to seeing me again, alive and well, would be after he had spent the last two weeks assuming the worst. I didn't know if he would be angry or happy, though I hoped it was the latter. Despite my worries, I felt compelled to go see him and let him know that I was alright, and figure out why exactly he could no longer sense me.

I bypassed the line, ignoring the frowns on the waiting faces of people in line. Pam was at the head of the line standing just outside the door, carding people. I was surprised to see her in a stylish fuzzy baby blue blazer skirt suit. Her long blonde hair was hanging around her face and her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning when she saw me approaching. She smiled slyly when I stopped in front of her, one eyebrow arching.

"So you are alive," she said darkly, eyes quickly surveying me.

"Yes I am," I answered.

"You have had Eric in quite the fuss. Would you mind telling me how you managed to block the bond from him?"

"I honestly don't know, Pam. Is Eric in?" I answered truthfully.

She didn't look as though she believed me, but her smile widened as though she knew something I didn't. "Yes, he's in his office. If he doesn't answer when you knock just go on in."

She stepped aside, but when I moved closer leaned in, invading my space and making me tense. She sniffed the air around me, making me look at her in surprise. "Mmm….I am beginning to understand why he is so interested in you."

I gave her a bewildered looking, choosing to say nothing, and moved past her quickly, hearing the shouts and protests of the people who had been waiting in line.

The music was that loud as I stepped through the door. I ducked my way through the crowd, avoiding contact as much as I could. The anxiousness in me grew as I reached Eric's office and I paused at the door, sucking in a deep breath before knocking.

There was no answer.

Remembering what Pam had said, I gripped the door knob, twisting it and pushing the door open.

His desk was empty, but the room wasn't.

I froze when I saw him, my stomach sinking when I realized he wasn't alone.

He sat beside a young woman on the black couch in his office, his face buried in her neck, large pale cradling her head as she clung to his shirt. I could see his Adam's apple bobbing quickly as he drank in her blood. Neither noticed my presence.

Now I knew why Pam had been smiling that way. I couldn't stop the pang of jealousy that stabbed my gut, but I decided against jumping to the conclusions which I assumed what Pam and all her sneakiness wanted.

Instead I cleared my throat, loudly.

The girl's eyes snapped open and she withdrew from Eric, whose blonde haired head whipped around to see who had interrupted his meal.

The minute he laid his blue eyes on me, the anger that had been on his face drained and his eyes went wide. His blood covered fangs retracted with a soft click and his tongue swept over his lips slowly to catch the blood that covered his supple lips. I remained motionless under his gaze, my hand still gripping the doorknob as I looked back at him. The only way to adequately describe his gaze was that it looked as if he was staring at a ghost.

And I was that ghost.

"Leave," he said simply, his eyes still on me.

I felt immediately like I had been punched in the gut. Still, I turned to do just as he commanded.

The wind whipped around me and I jumped when I saw Eric standing in front of me, my arm firmly in his grip.

"Not you, Chase," he said looking at the girl who sat confused on the couch. There were two puncture marks on her neck that were still bleeding. "You. Leave. Now."

The girl was obedient as she was pretty; she jumped to her feet quickly and walked briskly out of the room. Eric shut the door behind her before turning back to me, his blue eyes flaming.

His lips were on mine before I could think of anything to say, kissing me deeply, putting the faint metallic taste of blood in my mouth. His arms came around me tightly, holding me to him until his mouth finally relented and let me catch my breath.

I hadn't been expecting this reaction to my coming back, but was pleasantly surprised.

"Where have you been?" He demanded looking down at me. He sounded both relieved and angry.

"I was in Bossier City, staying at a hotel," I answered, licking my lips. "I had some things to work out."

"Then why couldn't I sense you? I believed you to be hurt or worse," he questioned, sounding more angry than relieved now.

"Well I'm not so you can relax and just admit that you are happy to see me alive and here."

He ignored that of course. His hold on me loosened. "Why were you in Bossier City?"

"I found out that I was adopted," I replied. "My mom told me after I questioned her about the things that I could do. That was what I meant when I said I had some things to work out."

"Are there no phones in Bossier City?" He asked with an arched eyebrow and a pointed look.

I frowned up at him, not liking the accusatory tone he was taking. "There are phones, but I was expecting you to come to me."

"And how was I to do that if I could not sense you?" He countered irritably.

"One, I didn't know you couldn't sense me and two...I don't know…sniff out my scent? Can't vampires do that?"

It was his turn to frown. "I am not a dog, Chase."

"And I was not very level headed at the time or too concerned with your feelings, Eric."

"I thought you had died, Chase. Clearly you could see that as a predicament for me."

"Well I'm sorry you thought I was dead, but my whole world felt like it shattered two weeks ago. I have no idea where I come from and I found out I have been living a lie for the past 20 years. Not exactly a pleasant experience, Eric."

Eric's face fell and his eyes darkened. "Make no mistake, Chase, I am pleased to see that you are alive, but do not think that I am not upset. You could have placed one simple phone call to let me know you were alive and well. _Or simply turned on your phone_ , and returned one of the many calls I placed," He released me and his strong arms crossed over a broad chest. "And any vampire could have told you that you are adopted. You have an entirely different scent than your parents and brother which makes it impossible for you to be their biological child."

I huffed, my face falling in shock as my fists clenched tightly in anger. "Oh really? Then why didn't you say anything Mr. Northman, if you are such a know-it-all," I asked, flustered, raising my eyebrows as I crossed my own arms.

"I did not pick up both of your parents' scent until you were good and gone and I had not been able to sense or find you so therefore I could not, Ms. Morgan," he snarled. "Had you used the good technology of today and called I would have been more than happy to tell you and I would have invited you to stay with me where I would know that you are safe."

I was seething now. This was not the reunion that I was expecting. I wasn't sure what I expected, but this wasn't ideal. But I didn't want to argue, though he was acting like an ass, he had a point. I should and could have called. I couldn't get angry at him for worrying about me.

I sighed. "Look, I am sorry okay? You are right. I should have called. I don't want to fight."

I almost laughed at the surprised look that passed his face before it softened.

"But for the record it is not polite or appropriate to tell someone that they are adopted because you can smell it, which is also weird."

He was frowning again before he relaxed and uncrossed his arms. "I would not have told you, had I known."

"Good."

"And thank you for the apology and not running out of here because you were upset."

My eyes narrowed. "I do not run from you, Eric."

One blonde eyebrow cocked and he looked at me incredulously.

Okay he had a point.

I _did_ run from him.

A lot.

I decided to change the subject. "Should we try to figure out why you can't sense me anymore?"

"Later," he answered simply.

In a matter of seconds I was in his arms with his mouth back on mine. His arms wrapped around me tightly drawing me in until I was flush against him, deepening the kiss. I moaned heatedly at the feel of him against me, yielding to his kiss. I had missed him more than I had realized and it hit me in that moment when I was flooded with fiery desire. Two long weeks of not seeing him had me feeling hot and needy in his arms and I felt as if I would rupture with it if I did not get any satisfaction. Satisfaction that only Eric could provide.

The kiss turned feverish as my hands found the cotton material of his shirt and I pulled against it, wanting to feel his cold hard skin against mine. My heart was thudding in my chest and my breath was coming out of my nose in furious pants. I knew it was inappropriate and if it continued and we ended up doing it in his office it would be just as undignified as my first time, but I didn't care. Want had taken me over and I was going to give in to it and Eric.

I pulled away from his mouth with a gasp trying to catch some of my breath as I reached for the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head and letting the material drop to the floor. A devilish smirk slid across his gorgeous face and I saw his fangs unsheathe, making a surprising thrill rush through me. He followed my lead and pulled his shirt over his head in the blink of an eye, revealing his sculpted body. I sighed in longing and jumped him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he caught me by the thighs letting me enfold my legs around him. He turned as my mouth found his again, my tongue sliding carefully between his fangs.

The world blurred around us and we were suddenly on the couch. The couch surprisingly soft against my back, his body laying heavily over mine as I kissed him desperately. My body tingled in response, every nerve sparking under his touch, making me wetter. I impatiently went for his belt buckle, fumbling blindly as I worked to get it undone. His kiss relented, and his mouth was suddenly on my throat

"Someone's eager, lover," he chuckled into my skin, clearly amused by my impatient attempt to undress him.

I bit my lip in anticipation as I finally mastered the buckle and yanked it from his pants tossing the belt to the floor. Feeling bold I went for the button to his pants next as his mouth slid down my throat, licking his way down my neck, his fangs scraping against my skin making me moan. I was burning and impatient now, my fingers trembling as I finally released him from his pants and I gripped his length tight. The groan that escaped his lips excited me, my hand sliding from tip to base, his veins throbbing against my flesh.

"Eric, please," I all but whined, wanting him to touch me in return, my hips bucking upwards toward him.

"I want to hear you say it," he growled, pulling back, hands gripping the sides of my jeans. He wrenched them from my body with one swift graceful move. "Say you want me."

I was opening my mouth to respond, ready and willing to say and do anything that he wanted if it meant that I would finally get the pleasure that I had been longing for when the door to the office burst open.

Jessica stepped through already in mid rant with an irritated looking Pam following closely behind. I couldn't help the scream that I let out and in a second Eric had me on my feet with his large body standing in front of me and his pants back in their rightful position. I crouched behind him trying to hide the fact that I was only in my bra and panties now.

Pam and Jessica stopped in their tracks, Jessica's face falling while Pam's face turned from irritation to amused interest, a large smile spreading across her face.

"Well. Well. Well. What have you two been doing and why was I not invited to partake in it?" Pam asked slyly.

"Eww, were you going to do it here in the office?" Jessica spat in disgust making me frown. "I sit on that couch you know."

"Jessica, quiet," Eric ordered angrily through clenched teeth. "Pam, you are supposed to be keeping an eye on her."

"I have no control over the girl. And she is growing to be quite annoying Eric," Pam said rolling her eyes. "I think she needs to be returned to her maker."

"For what? Just because I was going to feed on a human that was more than willing and who even offered himself to me? What is the big deal?" Jessica screeched stamping her foot like a spoiled child. "Eric, you let me-."

"Enough!" Eric shouted so loudly that even Pam startled slightly. "Get out of my office. I will deal with this matter later; obviously I am busy at the moment."

Jessica continued to frown, muttering to herself, stomping out of the office. Pam reluctantly followed, not before passing me another sly smile and shutting the door behind her. Eric sighed and turned to me, catching me already pulling my jeans back on. As much as I wanted him, I would prefer this be done on a bed, in a bedroom, preferably with a dead bolted door.

"I should go," I buttoned my jeans and moved around him to retrieve my shirt and slip it on. "Clearly you have things to take care of here and I should get back home. My parents are more worried than usual since I disappeared for two weeks."

"Wait," he said, grabbing my arm to stop me."I do not like not knowing where you are."

My eyebrow rose slowly. "And what you would like for me to do about it?" I asked with a small smile. "Apparently there is something wrong with your blood….maybe it ran out?"

He scowled at my attempt at a joke, which didn't surprise me.

"Eric, I have a cell phone you know. You could call or text and ask me where I am."

"That is not the same. How am I supposed to know if you are in danger?"

He wasn't going to let this go. "So you want me to drink more of your blood I am guessing?"

He didn't answer me, instead his fangs unsheathed once more and he raised his wrist to his lips.

There was a sharp rapping on the door.

"Eric, I am going to stake this newborn if you do not get out here and deal with her."

Eric let out an aggravated growl at the muffled sound of Pam's voice, blurring around the room until he finally went still by the door, his shirt and belt back in their rightful place. He smoothed his hair with one hand and pulled the door open revealing Pam and Jessica still on the other side.

"Jessica, get your things," Eric said calmly. "I intend to have you back in Bill's possession within the next thirty minutes."

Jessica huffed and looked at Eric in shock. "You are really going to make me go back to Bill's?"

"I will not repeat myself," he said through clenched teeth.

"I am going to go," I announced again, making three pairs of eyes look at me.

Eric stopped my attempt to slip past him. "I will come to you soon. Until then stay out of trouble," he added sternly.

I nodded and saluted him. "Aye aye sir."

He wasn't amused.

* * *

I wasn't ready to go home just yet and decided to make a trip to Merlotte's instead. I hadn't seen everyone in awhile and it would be nice to hang out as a customer instead of a patron.

The bar was fairly busy as normal when I stepped through and was greeted with the sounds of everyone's mixed talking and some old country tunes playing on the jukebox. I spotted Tara working the bar right away, serving Andy Bellefleur a drink and Sookie serving food. I walked toward the bar and took the stool beside Andy who looked at me crossly. He was drunk. Very drunk.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Up and disappear for two weeks," he grumbled, looking me up and down with his beady eyes.

"Well hello to you too, Andy," I answered.

"Ignore him, Chase. He is beyond drunk and doesn't mean half of what he is saying," Tara placed an empty glass in front of me. "What's your poison?"

"Oh no thanks, I don't usually drink. I am just here to enjoy the…" I looked around taking in the dead animal art and the few patrons drinking or stuffing their faces with food. "Ambiance," I finished.

Tara's eyes looked around taking in everything I saw. "Trust me, chase, there is no ambiance in this place. It isn't a bad thing to have a drink every now and then, it's about knowing when to stop," she said, giving Andy a pointed look. He grunted drunkenly at her. "So what will you have? It's on me."

I shrugged. "Okay. Give me a shot of something strong."

Tara smirked at me and grabbed a bottle from beneath the bar, pouring a shot in my glass. I lifted it to my lips and tossed my head back, downing its contents in one swallow. It burned alright, but in a completely good way. It was warm as it went down my throat and to my belly, making my whole body tingle. I pushed the glass back toward Tara who took it from me with a smile and turned in time to see Sookie coming my way. She beckoned me over to her with a wave of her hand.

I slid off the stool after thanking Tara and followed after Sookie finding her standing by the pick up window shuffling through her tickets. I leaned against the wall with arms crossed as she placed her tickets on the ticket carousel on the window sill.

"Hey…how did everything go at home?" she asked quietly.

I shrugged. "They went alright. I found out I was adopted in Dallas at the age of two and…" I trailed off. "That is pretty much it. The only way to find out more information is to speak to someone at the children's home."

"Well at least you have something to go on," she offered.

I nodded. "Yeah…how are things going with Bill?"

Her face instantly brightened and she smiled widely. "They are going great. Really, really, great. We are going to celebrate them passing that vampire law tonight."

I smiled. "Well that is good."

"Have you seen Eric yet?" she asked.

"I just came from Fangtasia."

"And? Did you figure out why he couldn't sense you?"

I blushed. "We...well we didn't do very much talking after I explained where I was."

Sookie's jaw dropped. "Chase!"

"Calm down. It didn't get very far. We were interrupted."

She didn't look like she believed me. "Sure. Are you going to be staying here for awhile?"

"I thought I'd hang out a bit…I am starved, can you put an order in for me?"

I stayed and ate my favorite meal at Merlotte's, a bacon cheeseburger and fries. It wasn't as good as when Lafayette made it, but Terry had done his best and the burger was not completely disgusting. It just didn't have Lafayette's touch.

By the time I was done eating it was nearing closing time and I decided to stay and help Sookie and Tara close up. Sam had been locked in his office since my arrival and I got the feeling that he didn't want to be disturbed so I didn't go knocking. The only thing left to take care of was Andy Bellefleur who still sat at the bar, drunker than he had been when I first got there hours ago.

"He ain't listenin' to me," Tara said as Sookie and I approached, she glanced at Andy as she toweled off a drinking glass. "You two can give it a shot…good luck."

Sookie sighed. We moved to stand in front of Andy. "We're closing, give me your keys," Sookie said holding out her hand.

Andy growled. "I ain't giving you shit, Stackhouse."

Sookie and I both blinked, taken aback. Her face scrunched up as she answered one of his private thoughts aloud. "It would never make me happy to see someone in pain. I'm gonna call your sister to come pick you up, Detective Bellefleur."

"I'll stay with him," I volunteered.

Sookie went for the phone and I stayed at Andy's side. It didn't take much to guess why he was having a hard time. I didn't need to read his mind to know that he probably felt like an idiot for putting all his ducks on Jason when it turned out to be Renee. I reached forward and touched the bare skin of his arm, feeling all of his self doubt and pity as well as hearing his thoughts that matched his emotions. The man was just one big depressed heap.

"Andy, you are a good detective," I said trying to be nice.

He frowned. "You don't even know me, Chase."

I ignored his icy tone and pulled my arm away from him.

"Don't be such a jerk, Andy," Tara said, moving to stand next to me. "Chase is just trying to be nice."

"Well I don't need no one's pity compliments," Andy stated angrily, rising to his feet and stumbling for the door.

Tara rolled her brown eyes. "Go on home, Chase. Me and Sookie will go after him."

"You sure?"

Tara nodded.

I wasn't really in the mood to deal with Andy's attitude anyway. "Okay, I'll see you guys later. Tell Sookie I said bye."

Tara nodded again offering a wave.

I went out the back door of Merlotte's to where I'd parked near Sam's trailer and drove home. By the time Sookie and Tara started screaming about the dead body in the back of Andy's car I was halfway home.


	4. Chapter 4

The house was darkened when I pulled into the driveway. It was barely nine pm, but both my parents and brother had gone to bed. I locked the front door behind me and tiptoed to my bedroom. I left the lights off, tossing my purse, keys, and cellphone onto my night stand before setting my alarm clock for work the next morning. 

A hot shower was calling to me and as much as I wanted to crawl into bed, I decided to take one first. I showered until the water ran cold, standing under the downpour after washing my hair and body and face. I turned off the water and dried off, brushing my teeth and combing through my hair before slipping on an oversized t-shirt. 

I shut off the bathroom light and yawned sleepily, ready for bed when I heard a voice in the darkness. 

"How was the shower?"

I startled, nearly jumping right out of my skin, letting out a strangled yelp that I quickly covered with my hand. I barely made out the shape of Eric standing by my now open window. Frowning I turned on the light, noticing his smirk right away as he slid the window shut.

“I guess I don’t need to ask how you got in here,” I said tossing my towel into the dirty clothes hamper and sitting on my bed. 

“Would you rather I knock on the front door and meet your parents?” He countered, smirk widening. 

“Absolutely not.”

At the mention of my parents I went to the bedroom door and locked it. I was not ready for Eric to meet my parents, or for them to know I was involved with vampires. That was the last thing I needed. 

Eric was still grinning when I turned around. “I thought not.”

“What are you doing here?” I questioned sitting on my bed again. 

“Visiting,” he answered, grin widening. 

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. I didn’t believe him. I suspected he was here to continue where we had left off in his office. 

And it wasn’t happening. 

Not when my parents were asleep in the bedroom right next to mine. 

“Sure you are,” I taunted, turning to lie down on my stomach.

I sighed contentedly at the familiar feel of my bed. It felt good to be home and in my own bed, the motel bed, while nice, just wasnt mine. I felt the weight of the bed shift as he sat next to me, one cold hand reaching out to touch the bare skin of my thigh. My skin reacted immediately to his touch, tingles rushing up my skin aimed right at my core. I bit my lip to hold back the moan that welled up in my throat and looked at Eric, finding him staring at me with lust in his blue eyes. 

I cleared my throat in an attempt to change the mood. “Did you take Jessica back to Bill?”

He scooted closer, leaning in to run his nose along the length of my ear. “Yes. She was far more trouble than she was worth to have around. I am no babysitter. She is his problem to deal with, not mine.”

My breath caught in my throat when his lips descended lower, kissing my pulse. His hand moved in tandem, but upwards curving around my hip to slip under my shirt and caress my butt. I tried to ignore the sensations he was creating, knowing that while I wanted it, the idea of doing it with my parents in the house was still deterring me. I instead ignored it, trying to keep on the topic. 

“W-why was she with you in the first place?”

His hand continued its exploration, kneading the flesh of my butt before ascending upward to trace circles up my back. “I had an arrangement with Bill,” he answered absently, still kissing along my throat. 

I unconsciously turned my head granting him more access, my legs starting to rub together in an attempt at starting much needed frictions against the mounting sensations. 

“Eric... stop it,” I groaned, coming to my senses. I couldn’t let him continue, if I did I knew I’d be beneath him begging for him to screw my brains out in no time. 

I tried to roll away from him and was stopped when his hand flattened against my back, holding me in place. “I haven’t seen you for two weeks, Chase. Two very,  _ very _ , long weeks.”

“Is that your way of saying you missed me?” I questioned with an arched eyebrow. 

“Some parts of you more than others,” he answered leaning in to brush his lips over mine. 

“Which parts?” I asked coyly, unable to resist teasing him. 

“Allow me to show you,” he growled. 

With a firm hold on my arm, he rolled me to my back, easily filling the space between my thighs. Hands sliding up the outside of my thighs, his lips were on my pulse again, breathing in deeply, taking in my scent and letting it out with a lusty sigh. I arched into his mouth, feeling his excitement at my core. 

“Eric, I’m being...being serious. We can’t do this here.”

It didn’t sound serious, not when my voice was filled with yearning and desire. He knew that I wanted him, and it was probably why he ignored my weak protests. His hand found my center, drawing his middle and ring finger between my folds, up and down. My hips bucked in response and my breath stopped right in my chest, the pleasure surge was instantaneous. Filling me up and taking over my senses until my will to protest died down. 

The pleasure neared its max, my hips thrusting against his fingers in desperate search for release. I tried to keep my noises at a minimum, biting my lip so hard that it sparked pain. He focused his attentions on my clit, gathering the slick he found and circling it with increasing speed. 

“That’s it, Lover,” he whispered between kisses. “Cum for me.”

Like a slave to his command I did, feeling the orgasm bloom and burst, sending pleasure flooding through me. I shook with the force of it, gushing against his fingers, my fingers digging into the bedspread. Eric stifled my cry with a perfectly timed kiss, one that I couldn’t find the brain power to return. He kissed me until I went limp, body burning and tingling with the aftershocks. 

He withdrew then, leaving me blushing and recovering, rolling to lay beside me. I pulled my shirt down, surprised that he was stopping when he hadn’t been satisfied. 

“Better?” He asked, a smug smirk on his face. 

I frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I sensed the tension in you and aimed to relieve it. I know you don’t want to have actual sex with your parents present in the house, but it doesn’t mean I can’t pleasure you in other ways.”

“What about you?”

“I get pleasure from giving you pleasure,” he answered simply. “I will have you soon.”

I felt my cheeks flame. “If the blood bond isn’t working, then how did you know that I was tense?”

"I don’t need to have ingested your blood to know what you’re feeling. I can read your body very well," he answered, reaching out to absently trace his fingers down my shoulder to my hand.

I huffed a laugh, a few weeks ago I didn’t know that he existed, and now here I was lying in bed with him, still coming down from a post orgasm high and all his attention focused on me. He could have anyone that he wanted, and yet he wanted me, a part of me hoped that it wasn’t just due to my abilities and the taste of my blood. I shook my head, choosing to ignore those negative thoughts and just enjoy the moment.

“What is it?” Eric asked, catching me shaking my head. 

“Nothing,” I lied quickly. 

He looked skeptical, but ignored it. "I have a favor to ask of you.”

“You do?” 

“Yes,” he sat up, leaning on one elbow. “I want you to stay away from Fangtasia until I tell you otherwise.”

I matched his movements. “Why?” 

“The bar will be closed for the next few days and I am not allowing anyone inside. That is why. Do not take offense to it.”

I hesitated feeling unease sit in my stomach. I wanted to question him further, wondering what could be serious enough to shut Fangatasia down for a few days. I could easily touch him, invade his thoughts and find out why, my hands tingling at the thought. But I didn't want to. I wanted to trust him. If we were going to continue this relationship, or however he wanted to define it, I would have to learn to trust him. 

“I said do not take offense to it,” he repeated with a hint of sternness at my silence, touching my cheek. 

“I’m not. I don’t,” I answered, smiling weakly.

“You being unable to come to Fangtasia won’t prevent you from seeing me,” he assured. “I will come to you nightly.”

“I’m not worried about that,” I chuckled. “But, what if I’m not home?”

“And that reminds me…”

With vampire speed he took hold of my hips, pulling me close until I was straddling his lap. Sitting up he cradled my face, allowing me to see his fangs unsheathe before his lips were on mine in a passionate kiss. I kissed back hungrily, my own tongue darting in his mouth between his fangs when it could. His arms came around me tight, crushing me against his chest, hips rolling up to meet mine.

And then I tasted blood.

My lips parted from his in a gasp for a fraction of a second before his hand was on the back of my neck, pulling me back into his kiss. His tongue slid back into my mouth and with it came the taste of blood again, coppery and sweet and stronger than before, electrifying my taste buds. It didn’t take long to realize what he was doing, I could feel the cut on his tongue when it danced with mine. My mouth searched his tongue out, sucking on it greedily as I moaned against him and felt him harden beneath me.

He pulled away from me with an animalistic growl, flipping me onto my back, taking his place between my thighs again. Any apprehensions were suddenly gone, my focus only on keeping his mouth on me and getting his clothes off. My heart pounded against my rib cage, my desires sending every nerve inside of me tingling with impatience. 

I squirmed beneath him, trying to get my shirt off as he multi-tasked between kissing me and unbuttoning his pants. I wasn't having too much luck and once he was finally freed from his pants he pulled away from my kiss to push my shirt over my head. His mouth was back on mine, his hands at my hips as he positioned himself at my entrance.

There was little time to prepare, no warning save for the feel of his thick head rubbing at my entrance before breaching me in full. Eric kissed me harder, no doubt to muffle the sharp cry I let out, the borderline painful stretch nearly enough to leave me breathless. He found his rhythm quickly, thrusting all the way into me before withdrawing almost completely and repeating. 

And all I could do was hold on for dear life. 

My nails dug into his flesh, my back arching causing me to break our kiss and a cry to escape my mouth. His hand came up with vampire speed, clamping over my mouth, effectively silencing me. 

“Quiet now, Lover,” he shushed me, his voice sounding far too calm for the pace at which he filled me. “We don’t want to wake your parents do we?” 

I froze at that, the reminder shattering the pleasure for a moment with rationale. Eric sensed the sudden change in my mood and decided to bring me back by changing tempo, abandoning the steady snap of his hips for deep rolling thrusts, effectively dragging me back to pleasure being my center focus. He growled against my throat, teeth scraping and his hands digging into my flesh. He continued relentlessly taking me higher and higher until I was bursting around him, trembling and groaning against his hand as my brain and body exploded in orgasm.

He didn’t stop, spurred on by my orgasm, one hand still covering my mouth while the other held my hip down to prevent me from moving. His pace bordered on vampire speed, the bed moving with each thrust until the headboard thudded against the wall in a matching melody. I was too lost in him to protest, the next orgasm already coming. 

I was surprised when he suddenly withdrew, leaving me feeling empty as he slid from the bed, pulling me and my comforter along with him. In a matter of seconds the comforter was on the ground and I soon followed landing on my knees with Eric taking his place behind me. 

“The bed was making too much noise,” he answered my question before I could ask, using one hand to push me face down by my shoulder blades. 

I didn’t get the chance to respond, though I appreciate that he cared, his hand was between my shoulder blades, forcing me face first to the comforter, putting my ass in the air like an offering. I gasped loudly when he plunged into me without warning, biting down on my tongue to keep from making noise, and sparking pain. I caught the faint taste of blood, metallic and oddly sweet, realizing that I must have hurt myself. 

Sensing what I had done, Eric’s hand came forward, taking hold of my chin and turning my head to the side so he could capture my mouth. He sucked on my bitten tongue greedily, moaning into my mouth, never ceasing the quick snaps of his hips. I was right back on that edge, inches away from orgasm. I gripped the comforter hard, unable to move as Eric held my firmly by the hips, his mouth moving from mine to my shoulder. The scrape of his teeth sent sparks shooting down my back, aimed right at my core. 

I heard something then, from the hallway, the heavy shuffle of footsteps coming right toward my door. My brain snapped right out of arousal and I froze. The hallway light flicked on, the beam easily visible through the edges of the door and panic seized me. 

“Shit! Eric, stop!” I whispered causing the Viking to freeze behind me. 

I tried to sit up, but Eric’s hand was between my shoulder blades again, holding me in place. I looked at him over my shoulder, angrily glaring, and saw him hold a finger to his lips. I rolled my eyes, trying to sit up again, but was stopped once more. It was like having a two ton boulder sitting on my back. 

“Don’t move,” he whispered to me, rolling his hips and sending shockwaves through me. 

There were three quick knocks on my bedroom door, then my mother’s voice, sleepy and concerned. “Chase, are you home? Are you okay? I thought I heard banging from your room.”

_ Shit. Shit. Shit.  _

Eric was still rolling his hips, creating that blissful friction I had aching for moments ago. I trembled with the effort to keep the impending orgasm at bay, catching the devilish smirk on his face. He was enjoying himself immensely. 

I steeled myself and looked back to the door. Maybe if I was real quiet she would go away-.

The door knob rattled as Mary attempted to open it and I groaned in annoyance. “Chase,” she repeated, sounding more alert and concerned now. 

I opened my mouth, prepared to call out to her, and let her know I was alright and just sleeping when Eric’s hand left my shoulder and found my mouth silencing me. He held me still with his free hand, increasing his speed and rhythm again, thrusting harder and faster. My brain fogged with pleasure, threatening to take me over, pushing me right back to where I’d been. He leaned back over me, his face right beside mine, his cold tongue licking up the side of my ear.

"Cum for me," he whispered huskily. 

I heard the click of his fangs unsheathing.

His fangs sunk into my neck and I went rocketing over the edge, crying out against his palm as my hips bucked. The orgasm hit me like a wave crashing on the rocks, soaring over me and amplifying with each pull of his mouth. He drank me in, groaning against my throat as he finally came at his next deep thrust and I collapsed to the ground, with his weight over me.

I could do nothing at first, crushed beneath the weight of him, my mind swimming with pleasure until I heard my mother’s continued insistent knocking. I squirmed beneath Eric until he rolled off me, landing at my side, lying on his back with a satisfied grin on his face. I jumped to my feet, blindly searching for my shirt in the darkness until I found it and pulled it on. 

I reached the door just as she was calling my name again, making sure to only open it enough for her to see my face and not the vampire lying half naked on my bedroom floor or my bleeding neck. 

“Hi mom, it’s late. What’s up?” I asked hurriedly, trying not to sound out of breath. 

My mother blinked in surprise, her eyes searching my face. I could see the worry written all over hers, she rose on tip toe, trying to peer into my darkened room.

“I heard strange noises. Are you alright? It took you a long time to answer.”

"Didn't hear you at first, had my headphones in, sorry," I lied quickly, my hand clutching the door frame to keep me standing. "I am fine though. Just tired."

She hesitated, still looking skeptical. “Are you...do you have company?” 

I frowned. “No, mom. Who would be here?” 

She hesitated, still seeming unconvinced, but nodded. "I’m sorry. I was just checking on you, sweetie. Good night."

"Okgoodnightmomloveyou!" I shut the door quickly and turned the lock back into place, leaning against the door with a sigh. 

Eric had risen from the floor and was back on my bed, hands tucked beneath his head, the satisfied grin still in place. He had removed his shirt and put the comforter back on the bed, which covered his lower half. 

“That was not cool,” I growled, pushing off the door and moving to the bed. “My mother could have heard us. Thank god the door was locked, what if she had just walked in?”

"Did I not satisfy you?" he asked, one eyebrow arching.

"That is NOT the point, Eric."

"It was mine."

I frowned.

"You are bleeding, lover."

I blinked.

I was?

Wait, did he just call me 'lover'?

I sat up and brought my hand to my neck, feeling warm liquid still trickling from his fang marks. He hadn't healed them, and when I looked at my palm it was smeared red. I frowned at him as he sat up and drew me in closer to his bare chest. I couldn't help, but fall into him, my head resting against his shoulder as he buried his faced into my neck. His mouth closed over the wounds, his tongue was sweeping over the wound slowly. After his taste he withdrew, fangs unsheathing to prick his pointer finger allowing him to spread his blood over the wounds. The mild discomfort was gone almost instantly. 

"Since when am I your lover?" I questioned when he pulled away from me, making him smirk.

"Since I have bedded you twice and intend to keep doing so.”

I huffed. 

At least he was honest. 

My cell phone began to buzz on the bedside table. I rolled away from Eric and retrieved it, checking the caller id to see that it was Sookie.

"Hello?"

“Chase, its Sookie. Did I wake you?”

“No. I’m up. Is everything alright?” 

"Did you know about Jessica?"

I froze, glancing at Eric, who was watching me curiously. It was suddenly apparent that Sookie didn't know about Eric’s arrangement with Bill and I had never had a reason to bring it up to Sookie. I had assumed she’d known. 

"Um yeah, she was staying with Eric and Pam," I answered finally. "I found out when I got back into town."

I heard Sookie sigh. “Bill has been keeping this from me for over two weeks. I didn’t know that she even existed. And Eric was in on it?”

“I’m sorry, Sookie, I thought you knew.”

“It’s not your fault. It wasn’t up to you to tell me. Bill should have. Between this and the dead body we found, my night is just going great.”

My brow furrowed. "Wait…did you say there was a dead body in the parking lot? What parking lot?"

Sookie hesitated on the other line. "Some poor woman got her heart cut out and she was put in the back of Andy's car. We found her earlier after you left, when we went to stop him from leaving…it was horrible…I have never seen that much fear on someone's face."

Another murder in Bon Temps? This town was way too small to have people dying left and right. I felt a tingle of fear rush up my back and almost immediately Eric had his arm around me, bringing his body closer as if to make me feel secure.

"Who was the woman?" I asked hesitantly. It had to be someone we knew. This town was small. Everyone knew everyone in this town.

"I don’t really know. Someone that Tara knew."

My face fell. "Oh my god…is Tara alright?"

"I think so," Sookie answered. "I don't know. I am just going to go home and get some rest. It has been an unbelievably long night. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Okay, Sookie."

"Goodnight, Chase."

The line went dead and I hung up my cell, rolling back over to face Eric. He had relaxed back into my bed, head cradled on one arm and his blue eyes closed. I sat up and looked down at him as he remained motionless.

"You are angry, lover."

"What kind of arrangement did you and Bill have regarding Jessica and why didn't Sookie know about it?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I will not discuss my business arrangements with you," he answered calmly. "They are none of your concern. What goes on between Sookie and Bill need not affect our involvement. He should have been the one to tell her, not you or myself."

"So Bill is keeping stuff from Sookie and you are keeping stuff from me?”

He looked at me then. "I tell you what you need to know.”

I knew what that meant. He told me what was convenient for me to know. There was probably a world of things that he was keeping from me that I had no idea about. And I didn’t like it. 

“Eric, if we are going to do this then I need to know everything," I starte, shaking my head. "I know you don’t ‘meddle in the idea of human relationships’, but sleeping together and spending time together is a relationship in my book. You can’t just show up here when you want, have sex with me, drink my blood, and think that I am not going to want to know things about you and be a part of your life. So either you agree to include me and acknowledge that this is some sort of relationship, as well as stop keeping things from me or you can leave and not come back.”

Eric blinked at my ultimatum, sitting up and gazing down at me. I was being bold and demanding, but I refused to be in a relationship with someone I couldn’t trust and wouldn’t reciprocate my feelings. I half expected him to get up and dressed and go storming out of the window that he had come in from, but he remained sitting. 

“Fine,” he said after a moment's pause, lying back on the bed. His eyes shut once more and he adjusted himself until he found a comfortable position. 

It was my turn to blink now. “Fine?” 

“Yes, fine. I will tell you about things that happen in my life. And I acknowledge that we have some sort of a relationship.”

I felt incredulous. “Just like that?”

“If those are your demands, Lover, then I will adhere to them.”

“And you won’t keep things from me?”

“I won’t keep things from you,” he repeated. “Now lie down and go to sleep.”

He took me by the hand, pulling me down beside him. I snuggled in closer, lying my head on his chest and feeling a new sense of confidence in our relationship and my decision to trust him.

I just hoped that for once Eric was telling the truth.


	5. Scratches

Eric was gone when I woke up the next morning, which didn’t surprise me in the least. We had stayed up late, mostly in silence as I lay in his arms, marveling at the stillness of his sculpted chest. I didn’t know what else we were supposed to do on these late night visits. It was the first time he hadn’t come to me because was on a psychotic vampire or human killer watch. He was there with me just to be there, and that changed everything. 

I had been up so late that I had slept right through the morning and well into the afternoon. I only had an hour before having to go work, which didn't leave me a lot of time to get ready and drive there. I showered quickly and put on my uniform for the first time in two weeks before eating some toast and heading to work. 

When I arrived I found the place was pretty busy and went to put my things in Sam's office. I walked in without thinking to knock and hesitated when I saw Sam standing with a young woman with light brown hair. They both turned to me and I halted in the doorway, embarrassed at the thought that I had interrupted something. 

“Oh sorry, I should have knocked,” I said.

"Hey, Chase," Sam said with a nervous smile. "It's good to see you back."

I smiled awkwardly and nodded as he came towards me and offered me a hug. I returned it. "It's good to be back.”

Sam released me and motioned to the woman. "This is, uh Daphne. She is going to be working here with us."

I blinked in surprise, looking at her before extending a hand for her to shake. She took it and her thoughts washed over me instantly. They were too random and scattered to truly decipher, and some of them were blurred as if she herself had a hard time figuring out just what they were. 

I pulled my hand away from her with a small gasp and looked at her with a slight frown, she returned it. I didn't like what I had seen. I had never really seen jumbled thoughts like that in someone's head. At least not as bad as hers.

"I'm Chase," I said finally after recovering. "It's nice to meet you."

She smiled. It didn't reach her eyes. "Nice to meet you too."

"Things are pretty busy out there so I better get to work," I said forcing a smile on my face before moving to the shelves and putting my things on them.

“Just take your usual tables, Chase,” Sam instructed. 

“Will do.”

I put my apron on and headed out of the office catching sight of Sookie at the pickup window.

I approached her carefully not sure if she was still mad at me or not. She smiled at me as I came closer which I took as a good sign. "You know Sam is hiring another waitress?" 

She nodded. "I guess Arlene talked him into it. We could use an extra pair of hands for when one of us has a day off I suppose."

I shrugged. It was true. When things got busy at Merlotte’s it was like hell, and one of us needed a day off every now and then. "So about the Jessica thing…”

Sookie cut me off with a wave of her hand and a sigh. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault and it was his responsibility to tell me, not yours. Sorry for getting on your case about it.”

“It’s fine. I understand why you’re upset.”

"I just can't believe he hadn't told me." she ranted as she began moving towards the tables. I followed after her. "I just think that he shouldn't keep things from me. If I am going to be his girlfriend then I need to know everything."

“I agree,” I nodded.

"Excuse me, ma'am can I get my order taken over here?"

I sighed as I turned and saw one of my table's customers looking at me impatiently. "We can talk about this more later," Sookie insisted. "Go on and get to work."

* * *

The next few hours flew by quickly just like a blur. I was constantly on my feet and barely able to take a break even with Sookie and Arlene working too. I would be glad when Daphne started working, even though I wasn’t too sure about her.

My night was going fairly smooth until a person I wasn’t entirely ready to face walked through the door. 

Jason Stackhouse. 

My stomach sunk. I hadn't seen him since he was last in jail and I had not been able to mend things with him either. Judging from the way his brown eyes widened when they met mine, I assumed that he had thought that I had skipped town for good or truly hadn't expected to see me at Merlotte's. 

I wasn’t sure what to do as I stood there, my eyes locked with his, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I waved. 

He didn't return it. He tore his eyes away from me and followed Hoyt to a table that was in Sookie's section before sitting down. I decided then that it might just be better if I didn't talk to him at all.

The whole town was still buzzing over the death of the con artist woman, Ms. Jeanette or whatever her name was, and it seemed to be the talk of the restaurant. I could hear people whispering about being able to smell the blood in the parking lot still or about the vampires bringing Renee-Drew Marshall-back from the dead and it was him who had murdered her. Arlene had heard the comments first hand, and naturally they made her very upset given her attachment and relationship to Renee, and half the restaurant watched in surprise as Terry came to her rescue and kicked the couples out who had been talking about it. Sookie and I both agreed after that, that it was only a matter of time before Terry and Arlene became a couple.

Sookie decided to leave early and go talk things out with Bill once things began to slow down and I fully agreed. The only annoyance that was left in the building was Andy Bellefleur who was drunkenly harassing the customers trying to "clear his name" about the murder in the parking lot. I was thankful when Sherriff Bud put a stop to it before I committed murder and bashed Andy's head in with my tray.

I was trying to escape the noise of the restaurant and finally catch a small break when I bumped right into Jason on my way to the bathroom. I jumped in surprise, looking up at him as his hands caught me by the shoulders to keep me from falling. Once he realized it was me his hands left me immediately and his face fell. 

"Hi…Jason…" I said slowly.

"Uh...hey Chase," he said, glancing away from me to the floor; he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"How have you been?" I didn't know what else to say to him. How could I explain myself? How could I apologize for hurting him and have him know that I meant it?

"I have been great…" he answered smiling weakly. "I uh…am going to a church thing in Baton Rouge soon. I am trying to change my life a bit…find Jesus and all that."

I nodded. I was a little surprised. I didn't see Jason as the church going type, but if he wanted to make changes for the better then I was both happy and proud of him. 

"That's great, Jason," I said with a smile. "That is really great."

"Yeah…it is. How about you?…You still seeing that vampire?" he asked me hesitantly.

I sighed. Of course he would ask. I could hear the hope in his voice. Hope that I wasn't, but I was and for the time being I was happy with that decision. 

"Yes actually I am," I said softly.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes…Eric makes me happy."

Jason smiled. I could see it was forced, his entire face looked strained and it didn't reach his eyes the way his genuine smiles did. "Well, that's good for you. I hope everything-."

"Chase, you've got a phone call."

I turned at the sound of Tara's voice and found her peeking her head down the hall. I frowned at her. Who would be calling me at work? I did have a cell phone. 

"Who is it?" 

"Some guy named Eric Northman," Tara shrugged. "Should I tell him to call back or something?"

Jason's face fell just the slightest and I did my best to dull down the happiness I felt.

"No, I'm coming," I said, not taking my eyes off Jason. "It was good talking with you Jason…maybe sometime in the future we can hang out?"

He only nodded which I didn't take as a good sign. I rushed into his arms, hugging him tightly. Jason was a good guy and I did like him. But he wasn't Eric. He tensed in surprise, but his arms came around me hesitantly and he sighed, putting his face into the crook of my neck. It felt nice. I couldn't lie. I pulled away from him after a moment when it got awkward and offered him a small smile which he hesitantly returned.

"Good luck with your church thing," I offered.

I went quickly to the bar and picked up the phone that sat by the register.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, lover.”

I smiled, my awkward moment with Jason completely forgotten.

"Hello, Eric," I responded softly turning my back to Tara as I caught her watching me. "Any particular reason you are calling me at work?"

"I am calling to inform you that I will be unable to come to you tonight," he replied, he almost sounded regretful.

I frowned. "Why not?"

"I have business to attend to," he answered. "I will be busy for most of the night."

"And what is so important that will be keeping you preoccupied for the whole evening?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Paperwork and inventory," he answered without missing a beat. "And a meeting with a few associates of mine to discuss business; Fangtasia business."

I was surprised that he had answered so quickly and honestly. Where was the icy asshole Eric I knew and sometimes hated? "You are willingly reporting your itinerary to me, Eric? I do believe you are going soft on me," I whispered playfully.

He chuckled, low and deep. "Quite the opposite, lover. And I will be more than willing to prove it to you tomorrow night."

I felt a warmth in my belly. I had to end this phone call before I started melting into a puddle. "I have to get back to work, Eric," I said after a moment. "Thank you for the informational phone call."

"You are welcome," he replied seductively. How could he manage to make everything sound so sexy when he wasn't saying anything sexual? "Stay out of trouble," he added, his voice now stern.

"I will, Eric," I replied rolling my eyes. "Goodbye."

I hung the phone up, a smile on my face as I turned back to find Tara still watching me with a sly smile. I felt my cheeks flame as she stepped towards me expectantly. Tara and I didn't talk much, but I still considered her a friend. I liked her "I don't give a shit" attitude.

"So who is Eric?" she asked finally, raising an eyebrow as I began to fidget with my apron. I felt like a spotlight had been flashed on me.

"He is…a guy I am seeing…I think," I answered. My face scrunched up. I didn't know how else to describe him. He had made it obviously clear that we are not boyfriend and girlfriend and that we are 'bonded', but how do you tell someone that? "He's a vampire."

Tara's face fell slightly, but her smile remained. "You and Sookie sure do have a lot in common. How do you telepaths wind up with these vampires?" she asked jokingly in a hushed whisper.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but he…he is something else."

Tara huffed. "I bet."

We heard the bell above the entrance door ring and both of us turned to see who it was. It was a tall young looking African American man accompanied by an older mature looking woman. She was just as beautiful as he was handsome. She looked more exotic and when her eyes fell on Tara and me she smiled brightly. Both the woman and the man made a beeline straight for the bar and I felt Tara tense next to me.

"Maryann, Egg's, what are you doing here?" Tara asked as they reached the bar.

"I have a little meeting with Sam," Maryann answered with a bright smile before looking at me. "And who is this beautiful young lady?"

"Oh this is Chase, the one I told you about," Tara said glancing at me as I raised an eyebrow. Just what exactly had she told this Maryann woman about me? "Chase, this is Maryann and Egg's, my roommates."

I smiled, remembering her mentioning that she had moved out of her mother's house and was living with a really nice woman. "Egg's?" I said looking at the young man. "That's a…unique name?"

The young man smiled widely. "Actually it's Benedict."

"Ohhhh," I said once I got the joke. I laughed. "Egg's Benedict right?"

He nodded as he chuckled too. "Yeah exactly."

Maryann got my attention as she took my hand, her thoughts rushing me with an intensity unlike I had ever felt. It was just words and chanting, no images, words and chanting that seemed very familiar, but I could not put my finger on. It sounded like some ancient language that she was just repeatedly saying over and over in her mind. I did my best to keep a straight face and pulled my hand away slowly to not arouse suspicion and forced a small smile.

"You are truly a remarkable girl, Chase," she said looking at me with those deep eyes of hers. I resisted the urge to cringe. She was really creeping me out. "Tara told me about the ordeal that you and Sookie went through with that horrible serial killer and I find it absolutely remarkable that you are even functioning after an experience like that."

I forced the smile to remain on my face, unable to stop thinking about the chanting in her head. Where had I heard that before? It was going to drive me nuts trying to figure it out. "Thank you…that's very err…nice of you to say.”

She continued to stare at me, making me feel uncomfortable. 

"Well I am off in a few minutes so I better start my side work," I breathed. "It was nice to meet you guys."

Egg's and Maryann nodded as I walked away as fast as I could making it out of sight before stopping at the pickup window. Terry spotted me and I must have had a weird look on my face because he approached the window looking concerned.

"Everything okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah… but this town is just getting weirder and weirder."

Terry huffed. "Tell me about it."

* * *

I spent an uneventful night alone in my room trying to plan a trip to Dallas to go to the children's home I had been adopted from. The plane ticket alone and a stay at a hotel would cost one of my entire paychecks-and that was including a couple hours of overtime-and to rent a car and be able to eat and pay for gas and etc. that would be another pay check. I just wouldn't be able to make the trip any time soon and would have to put it off.

Sam had given me the next day off so Daphne could train and even though I wanted to start saving for my trip to Dallas I figured a day at home could do me some good. I got caught up on sleep and cleaned my room as well as did some much needed laundry. I spent some time with Isaac and my parents like we all used to back in Austin. No one talked about murders, or vampires, or me being adopted. It was just one big happy family hanging out eating lunch and watching a few movies. It was like old times, times that I missed a lot. My parents turned in for the night early like they always did and my brother did too. I took a shower and put on a pair of sweats and a tank top, crawling into bed to read a book and wait for Eric.

"Chase."

I jerked awake at the sound of my name, sitting up quickly and causing the book I’d been reading to fall off my chest. 

Eric Northman stood at my beside… but he looked completely different. 

His hair was cut and dyed and darker color with highlights, his new hair styled in a slick wave back and away from his face. He had somehow become more attractive, something I thought entirely impossible. He wore grey pants and black sweat suit jacket with blue stripes down the arm and no shirt underneath. There was a chain hanging from his neck with a copper colored claw, something that I hadn't noticed before.

"Eric," I breathed looking him up and down. "You look…."

"It's the new me," he said simply. One eyebrow arched. "You like?"

"Yes…I do actually.”

He smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed beside me. "I apologize for being late," he said glancing at my clock. My eyes followed his and I saw that it was only nearing ten o' clock. "I had some business to attend too."

"Oh…It's okay.”

"How was your day?"

I blinked at the question, looking at him surprised. He actually sounded as if he was genuinely interested. "Um… it was good," I answered nodding slowly. "I just hung around home and did laundry and spent some time with the folks and my brother. Nothing exciting."

"How is your brother's leg?"

"It's fine. Healing very slowly which is driving him nuts, because he isn't the type to just lay around all day."

"Pam was quite taken with him, you know. Perhaps she will offer her blood to speed up the healing process?"

I huffed, shaking my head. "I will not let Isaac become one of Pam's humans. That's just creepy."

He chuckled and reached for my face, brushing his fingertips along the side of my cheek. "Now what is so wrong with being a vampire's human?" he asked me softly as he leaned in close. "You seem to enjoy it."

I couldn't bring myself to answer him as I found his lips barely an inch from mine. I stopped breathing, my eyes closing as my heart began to thud in my chest, anticipating his lips making contact with mine.

I heard a cell phone buzzing. My eyes snapped open as I pulled away from him, my eyes looking toward the bedside table where my phone sat. It was not mine. I looked back to Eric and found him retrieving a cell phone from his pocket with a sigh. He answered it.

"Speak."

His face fell seconds later and I frowned, wondering what had happened that could make him have such a reaction. "Meet me at Fangtasia. I am on my way," he hung up the phone, still not looking at me as he dialed another number in his cell and pressed it back to his ear. He waited a few seconds before beginning to speak again. "Dr. Ludwig, it is Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, I need your assistance with a certain situation. Can you meet me at my establishment as soon as possible?" he paused again listening. He hung up without giving any response and turned blue eyes on me as I frowned. "I have to go."

"What? Why? What happened?" I asked quickly, watching him rise to his feet. "Who was that?"

"I will return later tonight," he said as he reached my window and lifted it. "If there is time."

"Eric!" I said loudly, making him halt, forgetting about my sleeping parents. I instantly lowered my voice as I continued. "What is going on?"

Eric frowned as he looked at me. "That was Bill. Sookie Stackhouse was attacked by some creature."

My stomach dropped as I jumped to my feet. "Sookie is hurt? Is she okay?"

"That is what I am going to find out," he said turning back to the window and sticking one leg through. "I will call you when I know something."

"No, I am coming with you," I said walking to my closet, reaching for my coat and sliding on my flip flops. I turned off my bedroom light and locked the door before I walked to him.

Eric shook his head as he straddled my window sill. "No, Chase. You will stay here."

I put my hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle push so that he slipped through completely and then I followed him out, not landing nearly as graceful as him. He stared down at me with disapproval, but I didn't care. If Sookie was in trouble then I was coming along. I considered her a good friend and I had to be sure that she was okay.

"I am going and that is the final word," I said determinedly.

He continued to frown as he stepped toward and lifted me into his arms, wedding style. I gasped a little and wrapped my arms around his neck, even though I was pretty sure he wouldn't drop me.

"Hold on tightly and shut your eyes. I will not have you vomiting on me," he said simply.

I hesitated. "What are you talking about? Why would I vomit on you?"

"Because we’re going to fly to Shreveport."

“Fly-?”

With a bend in the knee, he soared straight up into the air, making my stomach flip and my hands clutch him tighter. The wind whipped at my eyes forcing my shut my eyes against the harsh gusts. I pressed my face into the crook of his neck to shield it and felt my heart racing, a constant thrum against my sternum.

_Eric can fly. Eric can FLY. We’re flying._

In what felt like mere moments we were landing on the ground, Eric setting me down on my feet gently and holding my hips until he was sure I could stand on my own. My knees felt wobbly and my heart was struggling to slow. 

“Are you alright?” Eric questioned looking at me with concern. 

I nodded, covering my mouth when my stomach took another flip. 

“You’re sure?”

I nodded again. 

He released me then, moving past me to the entrance of Fangtasia. I waited a few more seconds to make sure that my dinner was not going to make a sudden return and followed him, catching up just as he entered the building. 

Bill was already inside, sitting on one of the tables, Sookie cradled in his arms. Her head was hanging back, her limbs limp. Bill’s face brightened with panic when we walking in. I could see the fear in his eyes shining clearly. 

“Oh my god, Bill,” I said rushing to his side and touching Sookie’s pale forehead. Her skin was on fire. “What the hell happened?” 

Bill shook his head. “I have no idea. She was attacked by a bull human?”

A bull human? I frowned. What the hell?

The entrance door opened behind us, slamming shut loudly calling my attention. A small elderly women walked in, carrying a large satchel and wearing scrubs with a colorful scrub cap on her head. She didn’t look pleased. 

“Good evening, Dr. Ludwig,” Eric greeted as she shuffled towards us. 

“What seems to be the problem?” She asked irritably, looking up at Eric. “I don’t have all night.”

Bill rose to his feet with Sookie in his arms. “She was attacked by some creature,” he explained, maneuvering Sookie in his arms to show Dr. Ludwig the three long claw marks down her back. 

Dr. Ludwig frowned, motioning toward the red backless couch. “Lie her down. Get a towel.”

Bill did as he was told, while Eric sauntered over to the bar to retrieve a large towel. I stood by on the side lines, unsure of what to do, but thinking that it was best to just stay out of the way. 

Once Sookie was lying face down on the couch, Dr. Ludwig shooed Bill away. He came to stand next to me, his arms crossed tensely over his chest and his face scrunched in concern. Eric slid onto a chair at the foot of the backless couch, watching with a blank face as Dr. Ludwig began examining Sookie. 

Dr. Ludwig pulled a pair of scissors from her satchel, cutting the back of Sookie’s tank top, then her bra strap. Three long gashes extended from shoulder back to her lower back, gaping and bulbous. Dr. Ludwig dawned gloves just as Sookie began blinking awake. She looked around groggily, eyeing the doctor, then Bill and me before looking back to Dr. Ludwig. 

“What kind of doctor are you?” Sookie questioned sleepily. 

“The healing kind. My name is Dr. Ludwig. What’s yours-?”

Sookie cut Dr. Ludwig off with a scream as the doctor dug her slim fingers into one of Sookie’s wounds and pulled something out. 

“Sookie,” Sookie coughed in answer pitifully. “Sookie Stackhouse...am I dying?”

“Yes,” Dr. Ludwig answered absently as she examined what she had pulled out of Sookie’s wound. 

Bill stepped forward angrily. “No! She cannot die. You will save her.” 

Dr. Ludwig seemed unphased by Bill’s demand. “Back off vampire, let me do my job.” 

“Forgive him,” Eric deadpanned. “Bill is abnormally attached to this human.” 

I frowned at Eric’s response, looking over to see him watching me. Abnormally attached? If he thought that about Bill, then what did that make us? I raised a questioning eyebrow at him and he passed me a quick wink that only I saw. My frown remained. 

“Well,” Dr. Ludwig said calling my attention. “We don’t have a lot of choices. She’s been poisoned.” 

“Poisoned? Poisoned by what?” I said in confusion.

“Have you ever heard of Komodo dragons?” Dr. Ludwig asked. She didn't wait for an answer. “Their mouths are teeming with bacteria. After one has bitten you, it will track you for hours, days, just waiting for the toxins to slowly eat away at your nervous system till your good and helpless. And then it will devour you alive.”

Sookie visibly flinched, her face scrunched in pain or confusion. “I was scratched by a dragon?”

“No. But this poison is similar, but way more efficient,” Dr. Ludwig answered. “I think I have seen it before, but it’s hard to tell without further testing. No time for that though. Give us some privacy, I need to remove her clothing.”

Sookie looked to Bill helplessly. He came toward her, touching her shoulder. “I will be right outside,” he assured. “I am so sorry.”

“She is running out of time, Mr. Compton,” Dr. Ludwig warned. 

Eric rose without a word, starting for his office while Bill followed with a regretful look. Eric stopped when he saw that I wasn’t following, beckoning me with a wave. I hesitated, I didn't want to leave Sookie. Not like this, not with the doctor we truly didn’t know, and while I trusted Eric’s judgement I felt I should stay. 

"I am going to stay with Sookie and help," I said, dropping my purse and moving to kneel by Sookie's head. She had begun choking on her own white spittle, it was frothing out of her mouth. I reached for the edge of the towel beneath her and wiped it away best I could.

Eric hesitated, looking disapproving for just a moment before he stepped into the back and Bill followed. I took one of Sookie’s hands, holding it tightly so she knew that I was there. Dr. Ludwig continued her work, ignoring me, cutting off the rest of Sookie’s clothing that would hinder the process. I averted my eyes, focusing on the black flooring beneath me, unsure if I could stomach watching her do this. 

My mind wandered to what could have attacked Sookie. What the hell was a bull human? And why the hell was it running around Bon Temps? It had to have been big, considering the large claw marks on her back. It was scary to think that was something like this in the area, just one more thing to worry about-.

Sookie let out a blood curdling scream, snapping me out of my thoughts and causing me to jump backward. She didn’t release my hand, squeezing it so tightly that pain sparked in my fingers and up my arm. Dr. Ludwig was pouring a clear liquid over Sookie’s wounds causing them to sizzle and bubble. Sookie writhed in pain, her screams loud, her grip on my fingers tightening to the point I worried she’d break them. 

Quick footsteps sounded behind me. “What the hell are you doing to her?” Bill demanded angrily. 

"Hold her down! Or let her die, your choice," Dr. Ludwig replied, still pouring the bubbling liquid into Sookie's wounds.

I wiggled my way out of Sookie’s grasp, moving out of the way so that Bill could take my place. My ears were ringing from Sookie’s screams, the sight of her wounds oozing and bubbling making my stomach turn. Eric came up behind me, turning me away from the sight and holding me to his chest. 

* * *

It felt like hours had gone by, but the clock said differently. It’d been an hour since Dr. Ludwig began working to save Sookie’s life and I’d spent most of that time pressed into Eric’s body. I was relieved when Sookie stopped screaming, gaining the courage to finally look over and see that Dr. Ludwig was finished. She cleaned Sookie off with a towel, Sookie’s once gaping wounds now looked scratches. 

Sookie was barely conscious, Bill at her side, brushing his fingers over her cheek and whispering assurances. 

“You can give her your blood now,” Dr. Ludwig said absently, shutting her case and holding it to her side. “The poison should be gone.”

Bill’s fangs unsheathed with a click, his hand moving toward his mouth when Eric appeared right beside him, gripping his wrist. I blinked in surprise, I had barely felt Eric move from my side. 

“Mine is much stronger. Allow me,” Eric said softly, fangs exposed. 

Bill frowned and my expression turned to match his. The feelings of jealousy that swept through me at the moment weren’t that surprising, but that sudden doubt I felt about Eric’s feelings for me was. 

I was unable to help, but think back to the night that I had gone to see Eric, before the police raided Fangtasia, seeing him sitting with Sookie and Bill. I hadn’t forgotten the way he had been staring at her, full of intrigue and awe. The very same way he looked at me in the beginning. And the exact same way he was looking at her now.

I knew that giving him her blood would create a bond between them, something that I knew I would be foolish to think only he and I shared. But he had made such a big deal about how special that connection was, that it meant more than “human relationships”, meaning his willingness to do so with Sookie could mean only one thing. 

He wanted to have a bond with her. 

I felt overwhelmed by the doubt and jealousy in that moment and had a sudden desire to get fresh air. I turned on my heel without a word and walked out of the building, sighing when I felt the warm hit me. I kept moving, rounding the building until I stood where the dumpsters were and leaned against the wall. 

If he wanted to give Sookie his blood that means he wanted the same connection with her that he has with you, the little voice inside my head reasoned. It sounded oddly like Cassandra. 

Maybe it’s because he just likes to control everything? Or he wants to get back at Bill for something? I reasoned back. 

Or maybe it’s because he is interested in her, the way he is interested in you, the voice countered.

A sick feeling crept up my gut. Sookie and I had the same power, while it was used differently, it was essentially the same. I felt my stomach turn again as I thought about the possibility that I was just a second choice. That it was her that he truly wanted, but I was available, where she was not.

Is that all I am to him? The telepath that wasn’t already taken? The one that he was free to use and sleep with-?

“Sookie was just attacked by a poisonous creature that is somewhere in the immediate area and here you are in the dark alley alone. Do you have a death with, Lover?” 

Eric’s voice startled me, making me jump and turn to find him standing at the entrance to the alley. He was staring at me a mixture of amusement and concern on his face. 

I tried to hide what I was feeling from my facial expression. I wasn’t going to have this conversation right now, not when Sookie was inside hurt. I also wasn’t sure I was ready to truly know.

“Is Sookie alright?” I questioned instead, trying to hide the hurt from my voice. 

“Bill has given her his blood and she is completely healed and resting. They will be staying in the bar for the day,” he answered coming closer. 

“And the bull human? What do we do about that?”

“I have Pam and Chao working on that,” he stopped in front me and brushed a stray strand of hair from my cheek. “You don’t need to worry about it.”

I nodded and shied away from his touch as casually as I could. He noticed, of course, frowning down at me. 

“What’s the matter?” He asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“Nothing,” I lied. “I should get back inside and check on Sookie.”

I moved around him, walking quickly toward the entrance. I jumped when I suddenly found him right in front me, stopping only half an inch from me bumping into him. His eyebrow was still curiously arched. He knew something was wrong. And I remembered then that we were bonded. He could feel all the doubt, worry, and insecurity coursing through me. 

“Are you going to tell me what is wrong?” He asked.

I shook my head. “I don't want to talk about it right now. Shouldn’t we be going soon? The sun-.”

“I have four hours before the sun rises, plenty of time for you to tell me what is on your mind.” 

“I don’t want to talk here. This isn’t the appropriate place or time, not with Sookie having just been attacked.”

I was surprised when he stepped forward and picked me up into his arms, wedding style just as he had when we left my house. “Then we will go somewhere we can discuss it.” 


	6. Chapter 6

“Make yourself at home,” Eric offered, setting his keys down on the small black table near his front door, shrugging out of his leather jacket. 

I stood stunned in his foyer, taking in the large vaulted ceilings and floor to ceiling windows of his modern one story home. I’d had no idea where he’d planned to take me when he took off at Fangtasia, but I never imagined he’d bring me to his home. His house sat right on the banks of the Red River, with an amazing view of the water. While there were no personal photos I could see, art lined the walls of his home, bold paintings with dark colors that matched all the black furniture that filled the place. It fit him very well and was almost what I had pictured when I envisioned his home. Except for the large windows which I wondered how he managed during the day, there wasn’t a curtain in sight. 

“There’s no food obviously,” he gestured to his large open kitchen, all grey marble and chrome appliances. “I’ll have to ask Ginger to stock the kitchen for your next visit. But if you’re hungry we can order something.” 

I felt butterflies at the thought of him wanting my ‘visits’ to continue. “Ginger comes here?”

“Yes, three times a week to do laundry, pick up things I need from the store, and to clean. She’s a good little employee.” 

Of course he had someone he paid to do the mundane day to day things that everyone else dealt with. I imagined it was hard to pick up your dry cleaning when it closed at 5:00 and you were a vampire that slept till sundown. 

“I may not have food, but I do have running water,” he continued. “Are you thirsty?”

I shook my head and dared to take another step further into the house. It felt surreal to be in his home. It was so… domestic. 

“Are you hungry? I can order you something?” He repeated.

I shook my head again. “I’m fine, thank you.” 

“Are you going to tell me what is the matter now?”

I hesitated. 

“Can we sit?” I asked, looking at his enormous leather sectional couch. I briefly wondered how long he had lived here, because it looked brand new. 

He didn’t answer, taking me by the hand instead and leading me to the couch. He sat first and I followed, relaxing into the soft comfortable leather. He placed his arm on the back of the couch and looked at me expectantly. 

I felt silly suddenly, wanting to accuse him of having feelings for Sookie when he was here with me. When he had brought me to his home, his personal space. When he was sitting beside me, seemingly, genuinely curious and concerned about what  _ I  _ was feeling. 

Still I couldn’t ignore that feeling deep down in my gut, not when it was so strong. 

“You have feelings for Sookie, don’t you?” 

The words fell from my lips like an accusation, jealousy dripping from them more than I intended. 

Eric blinked, the concern leaving his face to be replaced with annoyance. “Chase, you are mistaken.”

“Am I?” I questioned. I wanted to be mistaken. 

“I do not have feelings for Sookie Stackhouse,” he said, his tone serious, his stare deep. 

I hesitated. I wanted to believe him. I truly did. 

“Then why were you so concerned about her? Why did you want to give her your blood?”

“She’s your friend. My blood is stronger than Bill’s,” he answered simply. 

That certainly was a simple enough explanation, but something still didn’t feel right. I thought about touching him, making skin to skin contact just to invade his thoughts and find out the truth, but I didn’t  _ want _ to do that. I wanted to believe him. 

“Tell me that I can trust you,” I said turning to him and looking him in the eye. 

Eric stared back at me blankly, his head tilting. I almost expected him to say no, but instead he leaned in closer. 

“You can trust me, Chase.”

His eyes gazed so deeply into my own that I almost felt like I was being glamoured.

“I can?” I asked hopefully. 

He reached up and touched my cheek, his fingers brushing gently over my skin. “You can.”

And I knew then I would have to make a choice. That either I would trust him completely until I had evidence not too, or I would have to end things between us for my own sanity. If I didn’t trust him, if I was constantly doubting him, we were doomed.

“You  _ can _ trust me,” he repeated leaning in. 

He kissed me then and like all the other times I melted right into him. I made up my mind then that that would be the end of me questioning his feelings for Sookie. I chose to trust him… again. 

The kiss turned heated in no time at all, Eric pulling me closer, tongue delving deeper into my mouth. With some maneuvering I was suddenly in his lap, straddling him as my fingers found his hair and his hands gripped my hips tightly. I felt something growing between us, making my skin hot and my center ache. 

“Do you want to go home, Lover?” Eric questioned between kisses, trailing them down to my throat and lingering over my pulse. 

I tried to think through the fog of arousal taking over my brain. This was a drastic change from the conversation we were just having, but I knew what I wanted. And it was him. 

“No,” I moaned when his mouth closed over my pulse. “I…I want…”

“What do you want?” He asked huskily, sucking right over my pulse point. 

“You,” I breathed without hesitation. I had never said a truer word. Everything else just slipped away in that moment of lust, I didn’t care about the doubt and jealousy that I felt. I wanted him then and for the foreseeable future. 

That was all the answer that he needed. With no warning he rose from the couch, carrying me with him, my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I didn’t stop kissing him as he made his way blindly through his living room and down the hall, stepping right into his very large bedroom. He didn’t give me a chance to look around, both of us falling into the lushness of his bed landing with him on top of me between my legs. 

I kicked off my flip flops while he went for my shirt, his kiss finally relenting to pull back and allow me to lift so he could get it off. I went for his, taking it from his body and tossing it over his shoulder. My pants were gone next, his followed, and his mouth began a thorough exploration, cold tongue leaving a heated trail down my neck to the valley between my breasts and over my stomach. I arched into him, gripping the black duvet I lay on top of, pleasure sweeping through me in waves at the barest touch. 

“Eric,” I gasped when he reached my panties, mouthing over the material, spreading my legs wider to fit his broad shoulders. “Please.”

He didn’t make me wait, ripping through the material like paper and pulling the pieces out of his way. I didn't have the time to react before his mouth was on me, eagerly tasting, tongue swirling and licking up and down. I was a panting and trembling mess in a matter of seconds, feeling the orgasm start to bloom and threaten to take me over. Eric’s efforts only increased when my moans grew louder and my thighs startled to tremble around his head. 

I was coming before I could warn him what was happening, his name bursting from my lips as the pleasure took me over. He didn’t stop, only continued until the orgasm shot right back up and washed over me once more sending me squirming and moaning again. It was only then that he relented, kissing his way back up my body and positioning himself between my legs. 

I braced myself when I felt the thick tip at my entrance, slipping along my folds before he was kissing me again. I could taste myself on his tongue, as it danced with mine, and he deepened the kiss. With one thrust he was sliding home, stretching me around him and giving me no time to adjust before the next thrust. He brought me to the brink in what seemed like no time at all, kissing me deeply and mouthing along my throat, while all I could do was cling to him and let the pleasure take me over.

He groaned in my ear, one hand tangling in my hair to pull head back, granting him more access to my throat. I heard the click of his fangs releasing and felt them scrape along my skin. I was a little shocked at the way I arched into him, silently inviting him to bite, anticipating the pleasurable sting and the pull of his mouth that followed. He didn’t bite down though, leaving me wanting. 

“Eric...please…” I repeated unsure of what I was asking for exactly. 

Eric groaned at my arching, whispering something in Swedish that I didn’t understand. “Is that what you want, Lover?” He asked, still scraping his fangs over my pulse. “You want to feel my fangs in you?”

I was trembling now, on the edge of orgasm. “Y-yes.” 

“Yes what?” He questioned, never stopping the roll of his hips. 

“Bite me, please,” I gasped. 

“As you wish.”

The pleasurable sting I craved came immediately, sending my back arching once more and a loud cry from my mouth. The orgasm came next, swift and thundering and rushing through me, amplified by the pull of his mouth. Eric followed right behind me, thrusting hard once more and groaning loudly against my throat. He withdrew with a soft growl, blood stained fangs retracting and his tongue licking over his teeth and lips before his mouth was back on mine. 

He kissed me until I came down from my orgasm high, rolling off me after and relaxing against his black pillows. 

I laid there for a moment, trying to catch my breath and suddenly feeling very exposed on the top of his comforter. Eric almost seemed to sense it, scooting closer and wrapping his arm around my waist. He might have been cold, but being near him brought warmth to me. A comfortable silence fell over both of us and I soon drifted off into a blissful darkness. 

* * *

The sound of my phone ringing woke me.

I blinked, disoriented and confused for a moment as I found myself shrouded in darkness. It took a few seconds for my tired brain to catch up and remember that I was in Eric’s bedroom, his sunproof bedroom. I sat up, holding the sheet against my naked body and seeing the dark form of Eric’s body in the bed beside me. He didn’t stir at my movement or the sound of my ringing phone. 

I slipped from the bed, feeling around on the floor until I found clothing that felt like mine and gathered it in my arms, pulling my cell phone from my sweat pants pocket. I didn’t recognize the number, but walked blindly forward towards where I remembered the bathroom being. I slipped into the darkened room and shut the door behind me, waiting until then to turn on the lights.

I shouldn’t have been surprised to find that Eric’s bathroom was as large and lavish as the rest of his home. 

“Hello?” I answered the ringing phone, slipping on my clothing. 

“Chase, it’s Sookie.”

I felt relieved to hear her voice. I didn’t get to say goodbye to her last night or make sure that she was really alright, before Eric had brought me to his home. “Sookie, thank god. You’re alright. Where are you calling me from?”

“Fangtasia,” she answered with urgency in her tone. “You need to get down here right away  _ before _ sunset. There’s something you need to see.”

I blinked in confusion. “Something I need to see-?”

“Just hurry, Chase. Please.” 

The line went dead before I could question her further and I was left staring at the phone. 

What could she possibly want to show me and why before sunset? 

I freshened up quickly, splashing water in my face and fixing my hair as I best could before slipping out of the bathroom, trying not to disturb Eric. I thought about waking him to tell him that I was leaving, but thought against it. I didn’t know if disturbing a vampire’s slumber was such a good idea. 

I left the room and called a cab, waiting outside until it arrived. I had slept most of the day with Eric after our late evening, arriving at Fangtasia with barely an hour to spare before sunset. Sookie was sitting in one of the booths with Ginger, wasting no time in sliding out when she saw me. She took my hand without a word, leading me to a door behind the bar, pushing it open and yanking me in after her. 

“Sookie, what the hell is-?”

I was cut off by the stench that overtook me, making me cover my mouth and gag. It smelt like something had died, the smell overwhelming and pungent. We descended cement steps into a dark basement, barely able to see my surroundings, and the scent growing stronger the further we went. My eyes slowly adjusted allowing me to see the blood stains on the walls and floor, there was a constant dripping sound coming from somewhere. What the hell went on in this place?

I was about to question Sookie again when I saw him and froze. 

Lafayette sat on the ground, leaning against a stone pillar, clad only in a pair of camp pants. He looked filthy, weak, and fang marks covered his chest and what looked like a gunshot wound in his leg. His head was slumped against his chest. 

“Oh my god,” I breathed rushing to his side. I touched his arm hesitantly, watching the rise and fall of his chest to make sure he was still alive. His skin was cold and clammy to the touch. “Lafayette?” 

He didn’t answer. 

“What the hell happened to him?” I asked looking back at Sookie. “Why is he here?”

I had a sickening feeling that I already knew, that Eric was responsible for this. But I didn’t want to believe it. Not after last night, not after he had looked me in the eye and promised that I could trust him. Maybe Pam had done this without Eric’s knowledge or the other vampire that I sometimes saw around Fangtasia. Perhaps Eric didn’t know. 

"Eric happened to him," Sookie answered me angrily. "Please tell me you didn't know about this."

My face fell. "Of course I didn’t know, Sookie. How could you think that? I would have never let this happen if I had known-.”

In a sudden realization it all came together in my mind. This was why he had asked me not to come to Fangtasia, so I wouldn’t find out about Lafayette. He was behind this for whatever reason. Eric had kidnapped Lafayette, fed on him, most likely tortured him and god knows what else. Everything he had said about not keeping things from me and being able to trust him had been a lie. 

I felt like a fool. 

I felt like I was going to vomit. 

The anger hit me next and with it came the energy, flooding me with an intensity that I had felt the last few times. I clenched my fists, trying to keep it at bay so I didn’t hurt anyone. 

“Is there a key? Can we take him out of here?”

Sookie shook her head. “Ginger says Eric is the only one with the key.”

My fists clenched tighter. 

“I’m sorry, Chase,” Sookie sighed. “I didn’t mean to accuse you, that wasn’t fair. I just...can’t believe that Eric would do this.”

“Neither can I,” I huffed.

* * *

With no choice, we went back upstairs to wait for the sun to set. 

The energy had never died down, fueled by my anger and rolling through me in a constant wave. I kept a tight rein on it, worried about what might happen if I slipped up. I was furious beyond reason, seeing that there would be no way that Eric could explain his way out of this. He had lied to me, right to my face on numerous occasions, and it made me sick to think of what might have happened to Lafayette if Sookie hadn’t found him. 

It was Bill rushing into the club to greet Sookie that let us know that the sun had set, and with that realization my anxiety went up at the thought of confronting Eric. I watched silently as Sookie and Bill embraced, Bill doing so enthusiastically, while Sookie seemed tense. Bill noticed. 

“Are you still mad about our fight?” Bill questioned softly, looking at me warily. “Please, none of that matters anymore. The only thing that matters is that you are alive.”

“I know. I am alive and well and happy,” Sookie answered with a smile and a nod. “Unlike my friend Lafayette, who Eric chained up in the basement and bit and shot and did god knows what else!” 

Bill frowned, looking at me with confusion. “What on earth are you talking about?”

“I assume she is referring to the human in my basement, who traded sexual favors for vampire blood, which you know is a grave offense.”

I froze at the sound of Eric’s voice, feeling a chill race down my back. I rose from the booth, turning to see Eric striding into Fangtasia wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans. There wasn’t an ounce of remorse on his face as he strode toward us, it was clear that he didn’t find what he had done wrong. 

It only made the energy rushing through me burn like the sun. I felt as if I was going to burst with it. I clenched my fist tighter. 

“It’s impolite to sneak out of bed without letting your lover know you’re leaving, Lover,” Eric said approaching me. 

I ignored him. “That human that you are so coldly referring to is named Lafayette.”

“Yes it is and you should be ashamed of yourself for what you have done to him,” Sookie added seething. 

“Oh no,” I cut in as Eric opened his mouth to speak. “Shame would require a working heart, but Eric's is quite dead. He has no feelings. He cares about nothing and that is abundantly clear now.” 

“I don’t believe that was the opinion you held of me last night, Lover,” Eric answered, a smirk on his lips. 

The anger flared and before I thought about what it was I was doing, my hand was cocking back slapping him right across the face. His head whipped to the right with the force of it, and my hand stung like hell, but I found it oddly satisfying. I heard Sookie’s gasp and practically felt Bill tense behind me as they waited for Eric’s reaction. 

Eric turned his head back to me slowly, revealing a cut on his lower lip. His tongue snaked out, licking the wound and the blood there. The cut healed before our very eyes. He stared down at me with a cold glare. 

“You’re a monster, Eric,” Sookie piped up from behind me, making his eyes turn to her. 

He looked her up and down with a long gaze and stood taller. “It’s good to see that you are feeling better , Sookie,” the smirk returning to his face. “By the way, might I add, red suits you quite well.”

“Go to hell!!” Sookie snapped. 

I quietly seethed at the compliment, choosing to ignore it, almost certain he was saying it to get a rise out of me. I wasn’t going to play his games. 

“I’m calling the police unless you release Lafayette right now,” I said determinedly. 

Eric’s reaction was quick and instant. His fangs unsheathed with a click and in a vampire blue he was inches away from my face with a hiss. I couldn’t stop the gasp, feeling my body tense and the energy in me threaten to burst. 

“I do not respond well to threats,” Eric said quietly, though his tone was threatening. 

I steeled myself and squared my shoulders. “And I don’t respond well to having my friends chained up in basements.”

“Neither do I,” Sookie added, stepping up to my side. “Go and let him go,  _ now _ .” 

Eric remained unmoving, fangs bared and eyes still cold. 

“Perhaps we can come up with some arrangement for Lafayette’s release,” Eric said, retracting his fangs and straightening, his voice less threatening and pleasant. He motioned to the door that led to his office. “ Bill...Sookie…please.”

Bill hesitated, but took Sookie by the hand leading her to Eric’s office. Eric’s gaze returned to me once they were out of the bar area, one eyebrow arching when I didn’t follow. 

“I’m not doing this with you. Lafayette isn’t some bartering chip. You’re not going to use him to manipulate me.” 

“I don’t want to manipulate you,” he answered surprising me. 

“That’s funny, it seems that’s what you’ve been doing all along in addition to lying to me,”  _ and hurting me _ , I wanted to add. 

Eric’s face softened just a bit, barely noticeable. It only lasted a second before he squared his shoulders and motioned again to the office. “If you want your friend released, go to the office.” 

I shook my head in disbelief. It was hard to find myself here with him, in this moment when only last night I trusted him and believed that he was worthy of that trust, thinking that he was a vampire capable of love and compassion. Now I saw that he was truly a monster. I felt used and disgusted with myself. I had given him parts of myself that I knew I was never getting back. 

"Go into the office, Chase," he said, his tone commanding.

I felt that I had no choice, not if I wanted Lafayette released. There was also a part of me that wanted to know just what he was trying to barter Lafayette’s life for. I moved around Eric, following after Bill and Sookie finding them both waiting in the office. Eric entered next, leaning against the edge of his desk. 

I was surprised to hear just what it was he was bartering Lafayette’s life for. 

The sheriff of Area 9 in Dalla was missing and Eric believed that he had been abducted by humans. He needed our help to find him, he wanted Sookie and I to go to Dallas and investigate. 

“So if we agree to go to Dallas and look for this missing vampire then you’ll let Lafayette go?” Sookie asked in clarification. I remained silent, unsure of if I wanted to do this. 

"You nearly died last night you are not going to Dallas," Bill said sternly looking at Sookie. He turned his eyes on me. "Chase, you are free to do as you please, of course."

“Gee, thanks, Bill,” I huffed. 

I hadn’t made up my mind either way, though at the moment I was leaning towards telling Eric to shove it. Although it seemed Sookie had already made up her mind about going, given the determined look in her eye. I wouldn't want her going alone, and if I was going to Dallas, that meant I could potentially find out more information about myself like I wanted.

Sookie frowned at her boyfriend. "Bill, I can make up my own mind."

"I will pay all of your expenses of course," Eric added. "And yes I will release your friend."

"I want five thousand dollars," Sookie said boldly crossing her arms. "Chase gets five thousand dollars as well and you help her find her real parents."

"Sookie," I gasped, turning to her. 

I appreciated that she was trying to help, but I didn’t want Eric’s help. In fact I wanted nothing more to do with Eric Northman. I’d consider going to Dallas, only because I knew Sookie had already made up her mind about going, and I wanted to make sure that she got back in one piece. I didn’t want Eric’s money or his help. I could find my biological parents and information about myself on my own. 

"Your human is getting cocky, Bill," Eric said softly looking at Sookie.

"Yeah Sookie I don't need his money or his help," I spat looking at Eric with all the disgust that I held for him.

Sookie frowned, leaning in closer between Bill and I. “I know that you are upset with him, believe me I am too. But think about all the work we’ve missed? And the work we’re about to miss. Not to mention I need a driveway and you want to find your parents, Eric probably knows someone who can help you. It’s the least he can do.”

I put my head in my hands. She had a point. Five thousand dollars could make a lot of headway into the search of my past as well as go into my savings and keep me afloat for a while. And I was desperate for answers about my birth parents and my past. 

“Fine, I will do it,” I answered finally to Sookie’s expectant gaze. 

Bill spoke up for the both of us after my declaration. “They will take ten thousand  _ each _ , you will help Chase gather information about her parents, and I will escort them.” 

“I don't think so. No,” Eric answered uncrossing his arms. 

“Ten thousand and you help Chase, and Bill comes or it’s a deal breaker,” Sookie said definitively. 

Eric stared Sookie down, weighing his options before making a disapproving face and reaching behind him to press the intercom button on his phone. He mumbled something in Swedish and then turned back to Sookie. Sookie smiled triumphantly looking between Bill and I, while I stood on the sidelines feeling unsure of my decision. Finding my parents would be great, but I was working for Eric and potentially putting myself in danger. 

“You surprise me,” Eric said, drawing my attention. He was looking at Sookie. I felt the angry burn of jealousy in my veins. “Which is quite a rare quality in a breather.”

“You disgust me,” Sookie countered, her expression matching the statement. 

Eric tilted his head. “Perhaps I’ll grow on you.”

“I’d prefer cancer.” 

Eric smirked, glancing at me for a moment before his eyes were back on Bill. “You will need to leave immediately.” 

“I will make the travel arrangements, but I will need your credit card number,” Bill replied. 

The door to the office burst open, revealing Lafayette being tossed into the room by Pam. He landed hard with a pained grunt and Sookie and I both went to his side. 

“Such a shame,” Pam sighed, putting her hands on her hips. “I was hoping that I could convince Eric to let me keep you.” 

“You have enough pets,” Eric chided. 

“No offense, but you ain’t exactly my type,  _ Bitch _ ,” Lafayette answered shakily. 

“Can I kick him?” Pam questioned, looking to Eric for the answer. 

Bill stepped forward. “You can try.” 

Pam’s eyebrow arched at the challenge and brought one leg forward, seemingly unphased by Bill’s threat. I was relieved when Eric spoke up, halting the fight that was about to happen. 

“Enough,” he said tiredly. “Have Chao fetch their car.”

Pam took her sweet time sauntering out of the room, eyeing Bill the entire way. Eric straightened, coming closer to Lafayette and kneeling down beside him and Sookie. I watched as Lafayette whimpered at the sight of him, cowering against me. I put my hand on him in hopes that it would calm him, forgetting that I had never touched Lafayette before and being flooded with the images of Eric and Pam feeding on him, torturing him, keeping him locked in the basement hungry, thirsty, and afraid. He’d believed he was going to die. It made my stomach flip. 

"I'll see you soon, I'm sure," Eric whispered, running cold fingers down Lafayette's arm.

"Oh don't bet on it baby," Lafayette answered. "I am retiring. I am done with you crazy ass fuckers. Done."

Eric only smirked, rising and moving out of the way, motioning for Bill, who easily lifted Lafayette into his arms. Bill carried him from the room, Sookie following them and I straightened to follow, still reeling from what’d I’d seen in Lafayette’s head. 

Sookie paused at the door, waiting for me to catch up. “Come on Chase, I will take you home.” 

I nodded and had barely made it to the door when Eric appeared in front of me in a whirlwind, shutting the door in Sookie’s face. I heard her shout of protest as he slid the lock into place, blocking my exit. Sookie shouted in protest, her hands banging on the door. 

I wasn’t scared of Eric or what he might do and stared up at him with a frown. “Sookie, it’s fine,” I shouted hoping she’d hear me through the door. “I will meet you outside in a minute.” 

There was a brief pause from the other side of the door before I heard her footsteps shuffling away and my silent staring match with Eric continued. I knew that he might try to talk his way out of this or even attempt something sexual, but I wouldn’t let him. There was no talking his way out of his, there was no touch that could change my mind. 

He didn’t say a word, only stepped closer to me, reaching out in an attempt to touch my cheek. My hand came up on reflex, swatting it away to which he frowned. 

I didn’t want him to touch me ever again, not after the lies, not after what he’d done to Lafayette. After I helped him find his missing vampire and Sookie and I were paid, I didn’t want to ever see him again. 

"Do. Not. Touch. Me," I said through clenched teeth as I looked up at him. "You will never touch me again do you understand? I want nothing more to do with you and after all this is over I don't ever want to see you again."

I did my best to hide the hurt from my face and blink back tears, but knew it was pointless, he could feel everything through the bond. I hated that he would forever know how to find me and feel what I was feeling. I didn’t want that connection with him any longer and I was kicking myself for foolishly letting him in, in the first place. 

I avoided looking at him, not wanting to see his reaction and pushed past him, unlocking the door, opening it and closing it behind myself. I prayed that he wouldn’t follow. 

For once, he didn’t. 


End file.
